Promise
by Taishin
Summary: In the climax of another sibling fight. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru strike hard, but with no avail to either side. Irritation and frustration of the clear running with tail between the legs move, Inuyasha initiates another fight with his beloved Kagome...S
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! I know I'm not very good at story titles or summaries, but hopefully this one would get some good reviews and plenty of people to read it! 

Anywho, I have been apart of before so I kind of know how this thing is suposed to go. I don't have microsoft word (Which sucks) but I will try my best to keep down the spelling errors.

Enjoy!

Summary: In the climax of another sibling fight. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru strike hard, but with no avail to either side. Irritation and frustration of the clear "running with tail between the legs" move, Inuyasha initiates another fight with his beloved Kagome... Leaving her to storm off into the woods, will this be the last time Inuyasha sees Kagome? Kag/Sess pairing. R/R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, I do not have any sole intention of profiting from this Fan based fiction for any reason what-so-ever. Also, I do not own the song that inspired this story.

A scream of pain thunders through the open plain of tall grass, soon to be followed the clanking of metal on metal, all of it leading to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, once again in another harsh battle for the Tetsusaiga was nearing it's climax. Inuyasha panted as he rushed forth once again to the un-marked Lord, a sly smirk graced Sesshoumaru's lips and seemingly effortlessly, he leaped above Inuyasha, leaving him to skid to a stop turning to face the great Lord once more.

He was exhaused, he panted heavily, as blood leaked from his arms, sides, stomach, back, and chest. His flawlessly white hair was stained with his own blood, as his peachy-looking skin was tainted as well with the crimson colour. He gripped his Tetsusaiga once more, and proceeded to rush.

Sesshoumaru though, held a great sense of pride, seemingly being able to tire the young hanyou so easily, he leaped back with little effort before drawing out the Tensaiga quickly and deflected Inuyasha's attempt to hit the demon, he then charge forward, and said "Well then, since you won't let go of the Tetsusaiga, I'll just take your entire hand!" lashing out at Inuyasha's wrist, a pleased smirk graced his slender lips.

He screamed once more... The burning sensation in his wrist was almost un-bearable, he withdrew his land and leaped up just in time, another second delay and Sesshoumaru would of taken off his entire hand. He leaned against the giant sword in an attempt to catch his breath, he focused closely 'I'll have to use it...' he thought, preparing to unleash the windscar. Even though before the battle started, Kagome requested he didn't because behind right were Sesshoumaru was standing, was Jakken and Rin.

Sesshoumaru got an uneasy feeling, he felt it, he was going to use windscar. He couldn't endanger Rin, he could survive the attack, even dodge it, but not Rin. Without a word he leaped up, him saying cooly, "Jakken, Rin.. Let's go" they mounted the winged beast near them and took off, 'Perfect' the Lord thought before falling from the sky, aimed directly at the hanyou. His sword drawn 'this will kill him for sure.'

"Damn it!" Inuyasha spurted, he couldn't take a hit like that, it was impossible, he sheathed his sword, and sprinted off, racing towards Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. He stopped only to see Sango mount Kirara, along with Kagome and Miroku, Shippou pounced on to Inuyasha's shoulders. As he began to run, he cursed under his breath as they neared the village, he collapsed.

With a much disappointed look, Sesshoumaru pulled his sword from the ground below, him cursing as well, "I can not believe my bull-headed brother ran.. I was sure he'd stay.. I guess there's a first for everything." His frustration disappeared seeming non-exsistant as he strided off in the direction of which Jakken and Rin took off too. His godly figure flawless, even after a harsh battle.

"Inuyahsa... Inuyasha, are you awake?" a soft angelic-like voice drifted through the air, as his grunted and his eyes fluttered open. His golden yellow orbs, met dark brown orbs with a full look of concern. A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips, he could tell that she had been worried over his passing out. After all, he did push his limits farther then they should have been, he looked around and noticed that the bright-as-day morning he fought in, was now pitch-black darkness. He knew he must of been out for a long while. He looked at Kagome before spatting, "I'm fine, I've been worse off."

A tint of frustration grew in Kagome's stomach, after all they've been through he could at least acknowlage her concern in a friendly manner. She huffed and sneered, "I was only showing concern for you Inuyasha, you took a big chance fighting him the day after our fight with Naraku!" her glare rested on his bandaged form as he struggled to get up, she reached out to help him, only to be greeted with a growl.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine, I'm not completely useless like you!" he snapped ripping his arm from her grasp, his harsh words not sinking through his mind until after his billionth mistake with the woman he had come to be attached to after a couple of years. He watched her stand up with her hands on her hips, her small green skirt blowing in the night-time breeze that leaked into the window in the hut they resided in, he smelt the salty-tears..

"So I'm useless? Well fine, I'll show you want useless is!" she grabbed her pack, and stormed off into the night out of the warm hut the entire party resided in, she stopped and poked her head in saying, "Oh and Inuyasha... SIT BOY!" before continuing her strut out into the dark forest leaving Inuyasha to face plant into the ground.

"Inuyasha! You made Kagome leave again! What if she never comes back!" screamed and cried the little Kitsune cub, Sango taking him in her arms to offer comfort. "She'll be back." the demon slayer reassured the little kitsune as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, who was dis-lodging himself from the indentation in the floorboards of the frail wooden hut they were in.

He just growled, and moved to lean against the back wall in the shadows, just to hear an on coming lecture.

"You know Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so cruel to Kagome, just because you ran from Sesshoumaru, making a smart move that will be marked as a wimpy move, does not mean that you should of taken it out on her. She was only trying to show concern for you, after all, you two have known eachother for quite awhile, as has all of us known eachother..." Miroku lectured before being rudely interrupted by a loud "Shut the hell up!" from the dark corner in which Inuyasha had hidden himself off into. The hut quieting down, before everyone laid restlessly, in an attempt to get some sleep.

"Stupid Inuyasha", she thought out-loud, "Why can't he be appreiciative for once? I could of left him there to die, bleed to death, and be eated by other demons and bugs! He just expects it, then acts like I don't meet his oh-so high expectations of what I should do, I exceed them!" she ranted to herself as she stomped through the forrest off in the direction she last knew the well to be in. After all they were in a village quite a distance away from this well. She was grumbling to herself, trudging through the mud and brush before she froze in her tracks, a large demon stood infront of her..

He heard it loud and clear, a loud scream of terror from the wench that Inuyasha hangs around, curious, as to what has caused this dis-pleasing shrill, he takes off in the direction of the screams.

"Help me!" she screamed running quickly from the large orge looking demon, she screamed loudly again as she tripped over a large branch only to fall, she flipped on her back to be face to face with the demon, she screamed again as the large orge picked her up by her hair, and started dragging her along like a child's rag doll, she opened her eyes as a bright flash of white sped past her, "Inuyasha?" she said with a hopefull tone, but to much to her disappointment, the youkai lord that was for her love's head stood before her with a look of disgust.

"So pathetic, you humans are.." he said before stepping to the side of the orge's sloppy attack with it's club. "You can not defeat this simple little... imp." he said stepping to the side again, before thrusting his hand forward to lodge itself into the windpipe of the ugly beast, a loud ripping, and splattering noise was heard, as Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out of the dying orge, Kagome leaped away from it, just to hide behind Sesshoumaru, he chuckled sinisterly as he kicked the orge's chin, causing it's head to completely de-attach and roll a good 20 yards from where they stood, blood pooling at the neck of the headless body.

He looked behind him with a cold expression then eyed Kagome, she seemed, flawed with strong emotion in her eyes, it troubled him, because her flawless apperance he become accustomed to seeing, was torn. He gripped her by the wrist with his blood covered hand and moved his head so it was inches from her face. She gasped, and froze, like someone struck her in the spine to paralyze her, he smirked at the thought before examining this girl, he could see the faint belmishes, and the slightly enlarged pores, she smelt of salt, mud, and an extreame coat of human body odor, that was covered by the soft sent of lavender. He released her before walking off. Muttering to himself about the in-perfections humans really are.

"Thank you.." her faint voice murmered. He turned to look, at her before saying, "Where is your protector now? If it wasn't for me, you would of been a play toy for that orge..." she rubber her eblow and before whispering, "We're fighting, and I'm done with his little game.. I'm going to leave for good.." looking at her feet, her eyes swelling with tears. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at this newfound information, he smirked, a plot forming in his mind.. 'If I take this wench, and use her as a lure for Inuyasha, then I could offer a trade, the wench for the Tetsusaiga.' "Perfect." he murmered, as he walked towards Kagome, and in a swift movement, had her in a headlock posistion, him leaping into the air, just to fall upon his cloud and fly through the air.

A/N: Okay, this story is kind of like off of two songs. I'll reveal one in the next chapter, and then the true inspiration a few chapters in. I would like some reviews please! I want to know how I am doing! Thanks much!

Again, I do not own any of the songs or characters mentioned in this story, please leave credit where credit is due. The story line is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank my first reviewers: LynGreenTea and InuJinx for reviewing! I'm glad you both enjoyed the first chapter!  
I had a bit of a problem coming up with a creative streak for this chapter, but I finally got one, I hope you enjoy this!  
Um... Also, I really would appreciate some strong critic, not flames, but strong crititsm. I just want to know on how I can improve the story!  
Also, I will post the "critical" comments, up, the ones that helped me in ways, in the following chapter of the comment. If you don't want it posted, then just request so.  
I'm just rambling now, on with the story!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters, I will not have any intent on willingly profiting from this story, the song "Forever Yours" by Nightwish, also does not belong to me, and I will not profit from the re-posting of the lyrics.

Last chapter: "Thank you.." her faint voice murmered. He turned to look, at her before saying, "Where is your protector now? If it wasn't for me, you would of been a play toy for that orge..." she rubber her eblow and before whispering, "We're fighting, and I'm done with his little game.. I'm going to leave for good.." looking at her feet, her eyes swelling with tears. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at this newfound information, he smirked, a plot forming in his mind.. 'If I take this wench, and use her as a lure for Inuyasha, then I could offer a trade, the wench for the Tetsusaiga.' "Perfect." he murmered, as he walked towards Kagome, and in a swift movement, had her in a headlock posistion, him leaping into the air, just to fall upon his cloud and fly through the air.

...

She squirmed madly, screaming slightly, before his hand slammed over her mouth, muffling her cries and screams. She kicks the youkai Lord hard, but with no success in making him wince or even notice the pettite kicks from her frail form, a little tighter grip on her neck, and he could end her life in a instant. With a long sigh she went limp, no longer struggling against the lord.

These actions made Sesshoumaru quirk a brow, before stating, "Smart choice, wench." moving his hand from her mouth allowing the pitiful human to breath slightly but not loosening the grip around her neck with his arm. He looked down at her, his cold golden eyes met with anger and sorrow filled brown ones as she huffed. "It's Kagome! Not wench, not girl, not bitch, not human. Ka-go-me." she said snarling slightly, he chuckled at the flustered human before saying, "Fine, _Kagome, _you have made a smart choice in not resisting, much." he said tauntingly just to watch rage well up in her eyes, over powering the sorrow that dripped in them.

They landed and he dropped her roughly on the ground before snapping his fingers and three beautiful maids rushed to his side, all of them demons of some sort. Sesshoumaru looked at all of them like he didn't notice the goddess-like qualities of them, he just spoke lowly and coldly, before striding off into the large palace they have landed by.

She looked up, before standing to her feet and dusting herself off, the one woman grabbed her arm, from a distance, her skin looked smooth, and flawless, up close, she had a few fine-lines and wrinkles. Kagome gasped as she was shoved hurridly into a large room, that was made out of complete ivory it seemed. She gasped at the beauty of the large room, along the walls, shelves and shelves of scrolls, and small books, scattered around those very walls, where gourgous paintings of fanstasy creatures. She looked up into the pretty stained glass ceiling before snapping from her trance from a painful jab in her side.

"Some humans.." the eldest maid mutter, before saying, "Lord Sesshoumaru requested you bathe, and get some proper clothing so you did not look like human trash." she said tugging on the sleeves of Kagome's long white sweater. 'What the..' she thought before yanking her arm from the demon maid, "Excuse me, I am not trash, I do not care what Sesshoumaru thinks. And for another thing, you do not have to be so rude, just because Lord Sesshoumaru is doesn't mean you must be." The maid sighed before saying, "I am sorry, I have worked for him, and his father, for many years, and I grow tired of their pushy demands." She said walking over to what seemed a vault, lifting the door near a large pool of water, and tossing some wood in, along with a small torch. She stood and bowed, "Your bath will be warm soon, there are soaps, and perfumes over to your left, along with a brush and some make-up. I will bring you some fine kimono's while I wash you're regular clothing." she said before walking out with the three other young maids.

Kagome un-easily stripped, and placed her clothes near the bath, in-case she needed them, before she eased herself into the warmed waters, sighing before soaking in the warm water, with her head laid back. She looked at the stained glass with teary eyes before talking to herself, "If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I wouldn't be in this mess, I wouldn't have to worry about if I will live to see the rest of today, or even tomorrow, I wouldn't have to worry about seeing mama, grandpa, and Souta again.. I would of been practicly gaurnteed to leave here alive, and be with my beloved family.. Now I am even more unsure of my future..."

"Tomorrow was never promised, nor was the rest of today, Lady Fate never promised anything." a light voice rose from behind her, Kagome gasped turning around to face another maid. "Hello, my name is Ame, you must be Kagome, my you are beautiful, just like the others have told me. Maybe our Lord has finally found a companion..." she trailed off before Kagome inturrupted, "He kindnapped me, no compainionship here... You are also very beautfil, why hasn't Sesshoumaru taken a companion with one of you?" she asked, taking the robe from the maid as the maid picked up Kagome's dirty clothes.

"Because, we do not carry the skills Lord Sesshoumaru demands." she paused before continuing, "Not to bad mouth our Lord, but his demands are high, he requires grace, agility, beauty, brains, arts, and strength. All of which most of the maids lack." she said before looking to Kagome, "So that is why." she said before scurring out of the room, quickly, as if to fear for her own life now.

She shrugged it off, before sitting on the small bench that rested in-front of a vanity mirror, she looked at herself before removing the robe once more, just to step into an area where three buckets were suspended, she pulled the lever for one bucket and was drenched in cold water, she shudder and squeaked, before grabbing the soap and pouring it over her body, and on her hair, rubbing it in well, she pulled the next lever dumping the larger bucket of water over her, before pulling the next lever, with a small bucket, to insure the rinse of the soap substance. She replaced the robe, before sitting once more, dragging the pretty bone brush through her hair, she began to sing softly.

"_Fare thee well, little broken heart Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone Constant longing for the perfect soul Unwashed scenery forever gone Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone No love left in me No eyes to see the heaven beside me My time is yet to come So I'll be forever yours Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone..."_

"Mm, for such a flawed human, you have the most beautiful singing voice... and such lovely lyrics.." a deep voice echoed across the room. Kagome leaped and gasped before turning around to stare into the cold eyes of Sesshoumaru once more, a slight blush formed upon her cheeks before she said, "It's a song from where I am from, I really enjoy it..." she stopped before sighing, "So, Mr. Bitter-Ass, you do know how to complement people.."

"Don't push your luck, I can kill you before you could blink." he said holding out a Kimono to Kagome, "The maids are occupied cleaning up a mess... So I brough you a suitible kimono to wear while I have guests here. You will be silent, and you will be respectiful, If they speak to you, just nod, to show acknowlagement. If they ask you to sit, you will remain standing.." Kagome inturrpted.

"I am not a dog! I will not be a pet for you, I am my own person, so do not treat me like an animal." she snipped out before snatching the kimino from his hands, before she disappeared behind the changing curtain. His low growl made her freeze, before he said, "I like your opinionated attitude, very well, you shall still be respectful and only speak when spoken too, you will dine with us. In the span of 30 minutes almost all of my guests have heard of you... And they want to see my "weapon"." He turned on his heel and left, as Kagome emerged from the chaging curtain.

She wore a midnight blue kimino, that had a crimson red under-line. On the kimono, lied glitterly diamond stars, a diamond embeded hair tie and a fan that matched the kimono also came with the set, she applied little make-up and then followed the maid to the large dining hall, to sit with the royalties of the Youkai's.

A set of large double doors set down the long carpeted hallway, she slowly walked with the maid, the faint rumble of conversation echo'd through the open hallway, even though the door was closed, it was like being in a highschool lunchroom. It was obvious there was arguement going on, and Kagome was going to walk in right in the middle of it.

She unfolded her fan and held it in front of her face just to reveal her eyes as the maid shoved the doors open, she stepped in and the roar of sound, stopped. With a slight gulp she bowed before all the powerful Youkai , before saying, "I am Kagome... It is a pleasure to have been accepted to dine with you all." she lowered the fan from her face, just to hear whispers then. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru rise, along with all the other Youkai, as he nodded, they all followed and she walked over to the seat next to the powerful lord, her being able to tell, he was much admired by all of the lords.

'She is stunning.'

'Will Sesshoumaru face the same fate as his father? Falling for a human?'

'Tch, she looks trampy.'

All the whispers flooded the room as she sat, she watched Sesshoumaru's usually emotionless expression, grow irritated and she barked, "Silence." following, the whispers ceased, as a demon rose along with the female next to him he said in a rumbling low voice, "Well, proper introductions are needed then! I am Hiroyuki, the Northern Lord. And This is my wife, Maki." Kagome stood and bowed, "Please to meet you Lord Hiroyuki, and Lady Maki." the couple smiled and bowed as well.

"The pleasure is mine." The female spoke, she sat as the next couple stood. "I am Nakano, the Lord of the East, and this is my bride-to-be, Hanna." Kagome bowed, once again, then the couple bowed. A few minutes passed before all of the lords and ladies where introduced, and the conversation began, as dinner was served, Kagome ate pettite like, even though the want to scarf down the delicious food was strong, she remained lady-like, for her own sake.

"Kagome; She struts about with my younger half-breed brother, Inuyasha. In search for the Shinkon Jewel shards, she was the one who shattered it after all. And as the claimed to be re-incarnation of the priestest Kikyo, the previous protecter of this sacred jewel, it is her duty to see that the jewel is in safe keeping. But, that is irrelvent, my main reasoning for her capture is. Most of you who have worked with my father, know that there were two swords forged from his fangs. The sword I have, and the one Inuyasha holds. One ressurects the dead, and one causes destruction. The one I seek is in Inuyasha's hands, and by using his wench, I can aquire this with ease. He will miss his dear secret love eventually, and come crawling to me begging. Rumour will get out that I have her, and here he will come..." a sly smirk graced the elegant lords lips as the other demons talked amoungst themselves.

...

She squeeled excitedly as she jumped onto the oversized matress, and rolled around, smelling the sheets, blanket, and nuzzling the pillow. Her once perfectly kept kimono wrinkled from her romping across the bed, "Finally! Soft, bed, clean sheets, and a comfy pillow!" she exclaimed. Before looking at the youngest looking maid who was laughing out-of-control at Kagome's exclaimation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to make sure you're well-kept, but, he also wished for me to tell you, that you're on the 7th floor of his castle, and gaurds wait below the window, and outside your door. He does not want you to try and run away. But, as long as you're here, you need to have no worry for harm. As he said "The more well-kept the more jealous Inuyasha will be, and the more he would be willing to give, seeing his precious Kagome un-harmed." Here are you're night clothes, and have a nice night Priestess." the maid bowed before scurring out of the room.

Kagome shruged before thinking to herself 'For someone who kidnapped me, he takes better care of me than Inuyasha!' she shook her head and un-folded the thin night skirt the lady gave her, it looked like it was mesh, and it was red. Though the mesh looking material would be seemingly un-comfortable, it felt like it was made of silk. She pulled off her kimono and pulled the red night skirt over her, it was short... Very short.

'This thing is shorter than my school skirt!' she thought to herself wiping away the bit of make-up on her face, and un-tying her hair, combing through it in the vanity mirror. She yawned placing her hand over her mouth, before walking over to the bed, and nestling herself into the warm sheets and nuzzling her head against the soft pillow once again, before falling asleep.

...

He sat in a large chair, looking over a small man-built pond, watching the fireflies dance around the boggy-area. He rubbed his forhead, before looking at the nearly full moon, with a slight smirk, before going back to his wondering... His long sliver hair blew around him as the cool night breeze leaked past the thin black silk curtains from his window.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." a assertive voice echo'd from behind the door just to be followed by a loud knock. He rose to his feet just as the door opened, and his newest maid, stood before him, dressed rather skimpily. He walked past her to grab a book off the the high shelf before saying, "Speak." 

"She is asleep..." the woman said inching closer to him, he could tell by his youkai senses, that she was aroused, and wanted him. But to her much dis-pleasure, he would never flaunt with such a flawed being. He chuckled and shoved past her once more before looking back, "Very well, now go, you're attempt to turn me on, has failed, Go find a willing male, and stop chasing me, or it will be your life." he sat in his chair and lit the candle next to him and began to read. He her and sniffles as she stomped out of the room.

"This worries me... The way, I saw her tonight..." he said outloud, before shaking his head and plunging into a book of tales that his father once read to him as a child. 'This will rid me of that...' he said before becoming lost in his father's war tales.

A/N: Okay! Chapter 2 is complete! Whee! Anywho, I hope you all like it and critical reviews are accepted, but please do not make these reviews flames, I will post the next chapter by Tuesday hopefully and thanks again to my first two reviewers!

Again, I do not own Forever Yours by Nightwish, nor do I own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, the story-line is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's time for another chapter, I have had a lot on my plate recently, trying to get some of my schooling issues sorted out, anyway. I really appreciate my two loyal reviewers. . It really raises my spirit into thinking that maybe my imagination can be appreciated. So once again, thank you LynGreenTea, and InuJinx for reviewing! I know I said I would have this posted by Tuesday, but that deadline was shot to hell. I wanted this chapter to be a little lengthy, rather then the short other two chapters. Also, the amount of views of my story made me smile! I'm really glad people are actually reading it! Okay, now for the story!

_Last Chapter: "This worries me... The way, I saw her tonight..." he said outloud, before shaking his head and plunging into a book of tales that his father once read to him as a child. 'This will rid me of that...' he said before becoming lost in his father's war tales._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters. Inuyasha and all related, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not intend on profiting from the posting of this Fan Based fiction. The story line is mine.

...

He scuffled about, in an aggrivated manner, before cursing. Today was just another day without his Kagome, he would go get her, but then again that means he would have to break some of his pride, and he wasn't willing to be submissive just yet. Still, he needed her for the jewel shards... And for the spirit. Everyone has noticed, he still likes to think that they don't. His performance is poor with-out Kagome there, after all, she's the reason he has the power of the Tetsusaiga. Without her the power would of never been unlocked, and the sword would of been useless to Inuyasha, and ended up in Sesshoumaru's hands.

"Inuyasha... Are you okay?" Sango asked, "You have been grumbling to yourself for about an hour now, Are you sure you're mentally stable to begin the search again? Should we wait for Kagome to come back before we continue? It's pretty useless to look without her, she is the only one who can see them.." Sango rambled much to the hanyou's disliking.

"Shut. Up. Now." he snapped, before storming off out of the village, he wandered north by himself, hoping the other party members would not follow. He smelt it... His former love. He searched franticly around for her, he was in-love with Kagome, but his desires for Kikyo have not disappeared. He hated having to choose, he knew that it would come to this. He made a promise, about a year ago... Could he keep it? He promised his beloved Kagome, he would be with her, and be loyal to her. Now that she's run off again, the temptation is there.

"Hello, Inuyasha." the monotone voice creeped from behind the bushes, before Kikyo stepped out with her emotionless eyes, just to stare at Inuyasha. "I've heard that Kagome and you have finally announced a courtship, did you think you could kill your desire for me quickly?" a smirked traced across her cold pale lips. She watched as Inuyasha walked towards her trembling, she was there when he made the promise, she knew he was fighting with-in his own mind to decide...

She leaned against the rock, looking seductivly at Inuyasha before saying, "I've heard rumours that Kagome was flaunting about with Sesshoumaru, she hasn't been loyal to you, why be loyal to her? If these rumours are true, Sesshoumaru swepted her off her feet and took off with her..." She inched over to Inuyasha slowly just to be greeted with his hand around her throat.

"What... did you just say?" he said, his eyes intense, and his grip tight. He watched as her seductive expression left and went to a cold one. She snickered and said, "I said, Rumour has it, Sesshoumaru has taken love to Kagome... And taken her away for good.." she was thrown to the ground, the out-raged hanyou sped off to the village to gather the others.

He felt it.. His heart was sinking in his chest, he felt a pain un-like any other... 'It can't be true, it just can't. Kagome is mine, she will be forever... She would never be dis-loyal to me... And be with my brother.' he thought rushing to the village, him rubbing his burning eyes, he couldn't cry... He couldn't bring himself to want to think that she would do such things. He figured it was a trap, a trap to get him to be dis-loyal to his love. He wouldn't buy it. 

She yawned, before stretching out across the large matress. She looked around the dark room before leaping out of the comfortable bed to draw back the curtians, the sun was barely rising and she wanted to explore the new room. She wandered around, admiring the paintings and the rows and rows of hand written books. The books interested her. They were either of war tales, myths, simple fantasies, ways of the youkai government, healing herbs, cooking herbs, and ways of the humans. She skimmed through a couple before standing to look around the room more, it was HUGE. She admired the long elegant silk robe that had been lain out for her. With a note "When you wake, please bathe, use this robe, your kimono will be in the bath house."

He stopped infront of her door, he heard her giggling and prancing around the room like a small child, he opened the door and walked in, his golden eyes stared blankly at her as she froze. He chuckled before saying, "I see that you're awake... Hurry up then, I will have breakfast made... Kagome." before turning, not bothering to notice the shrill from Kagome, nor the intense blush on her face. It was just a night skirt, how could that be embarassing? Sesshoumaru shook his head before wandering to the kitchen.

They were racing fast, sprinting even across the large field. He wasn't going to stop until he found the wereabouts of Sesshoumaru, he figured he'd get some villager to start the rumours abou him, that would attract him. But, while he waited for that, he would hunt for his love. Nothing could stop him, his mind was dead-focused on her. For once in his life, he was worried about loosing her for more than the jewels would never be found. He missed her.

The rest of the party nearly collapsed, tired from the intense travel, they had covered a large area of 75 miles walking. They were exhausted. None the less, they missed Kagome too, and were worried, but they were human, and needed to have basics. "Inuyasha..." Miroku was the first to speak, "Please let us stop and rest, we shall eat, replenish ourselves, then begin traveling and travel as far as we can until sunset." Inuyasha flew into a pout before ploping down next to the rest of them. His scowl was apparent, he wanted to keep going.

"Keh.." was all he spoke as Sango began a fire, and wandered off to gather some meat and other items to begin cooking some breakfast for themselves.

She emerged into the large dinning hall, she watched at Sesshoumaru looked up from the book he was studying. He quirked a brow, before saying, "Good morning, I see you've finally risen from the bath house..." he scribbled some notes down on a piece of parchment paper sitting next to him as she rolled her eyes. She was wearing a crisom red kimono, that had a golden trim. Simple, yet gourgous, she ran her fingers down the silk once more before saying, "You have very pretty kimono's... Who's where they?" she asked pondering because this one seemed to have fit her perfectly, where as the other one was slightly baggy.

He chuckled, "These ones no one has wore, we took your clothes and used them as a ...tool to make you new ones. Your old ones make you look like a whore, pardon my being blunt." he said before going back to reading, with occasionally taking a few notes. He rubbed his chin, ignoring the death-glare Kagome gave him from the rude remark. He moved his book and parchment without even looking up as the servant placed the food before the two. He looked up and watch Kagome delicatly eating her food, he wrote this down on his piece of paper. What he was studying was humans, that would be unknown to Kagome until he hit a rock in his reasearch.

She noticed his look at her, and the quick writtings, she swallowed hard and wondered if he was writting down her last hours... She placed her chopsticks down and cleared her throat, "What are you writting Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Looking un-easy infront of the Lord, she swallowed hard as he wrote more down on his paper before looking up to her quickly saying, "It's a study, stop assuming the worst and eat." before he too placed his items of study beside and began to hurridly eat his tray of food, which consited of only meat and a few pieces of water chestnuts.

She shruged, and began to finish eating her breakfast.  
It was later that night, she roamed about the castle stumbling across a large room filled with nothing but books. She spent most of her hours there, she knew it was late, but she couldn't think of anything better to spend her time. She read tales and myths, small stories of truth. Fibs about love and the hard truth of mercy, she heard the door slide open, but paid no attention, the story she was reading, was too interesting.

He watched her from the door way, laying on the floor with the book in hand, her eyes grazed over each page, he pulled out his parchment and sat down and began to write. He noticed her muscles stiffen, when the door open, a sign of acknowlagement, but he noticed her intense gaze on the story book she held, never shifted or moved, her thoughs all resided on the book. He could see that she yearned for knowlage, and wisedom.. That she desired to keep her mind entertained for hours in the most brilliant of ways, but why read a book of lies? He stood, "You've been in here for almost half the night, the sun will rise in four hours, and you haven't gotten any rest." he stated watching her mark the page with a piece of parchment before standing.

"I know, but it is so hard to find a good book to loose yourself in the wonder of imagination." she said her mind obviously still lost in the chapters of the story she held, she placed the book on the desk Sesshoumaru stood by before she waved, "Goodnight" she softly said, before rushing out of the room to the bathhouse. He looked at the book, before picking it up and looking on the inside of the torn leather cover in elegant writting it said 'The Battle For Love'. He snorted in digust, before writting more on his paper. He sat and opened the book, reading it quickly curious about what was so facinating about it. He had to admit, Kagome had a brilliant mind. But how could such a brilliant mind get lost in lies? He studied the book, much like he studied everything else. It was about a peasent girl whom was taking fond to the village prince, they knew eachother since they were young, and now that they're older, hormones got in the way and tainted their friendship with affection. He chuckled, "How pathetic humans can be..." he said before closing the book, not bothering to read the rest of it. He stood and grabbed a book from the desk, it held a velvet cover, and he wrote all of his notes on the inside, before placing it back into the desk.

He leant back into the chair, looking out the large bay window at the night sky, his emotionless expression faultered slightly, he wondered why he could compliment a human. Calling her brilliant, and saying that she looked stunning from afar. He assumed it was because he could never lie, because lying was for the weak. He stood and walked off to Rin's quaters. He opened to door and looked at the sickly looking child laying on the large bed, he took notice that Rin was not well a couple of days ago when she didn't run around and play in the courtyard, but just sat around. He noticed it's gotten worse, and sensed that this wasn't just a simple sickness that cures itself. He walked to his quaters, before ordering Jakken to retrive him books on leathal human illnesses.

He had a feeling, that Rin's last days on earth were near.

A/N: I'm not good at writting stories I know, and it took me quite awhile to get insperation for this one but I did it! I'm sorry I didn't reach my deadline, I'm working on my new chapter right away! I need reviews! Critical ones please, also I know the story line is a little faulty, jumping from one subject to the next, but hopefully I can put it all together in the next chatper. .; Thanks for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I told you I would get started right away and I did! . Anyway, no chitter chatter at the begining, let's have the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor and related characters. I am not on any intent on making a profit from this story. The story line is mine.  
_Last Chapter: He had a feeling, that Rin's last days on earth were near._

....

She cradled the girl in her arms, how could such a young soul be stricken with such a misfortune? Kagome held rin close as her final hours approached. The sense of the nearing death was heavy through-out the room. Two months earlier, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome aside, telling her that he had noticed Rin aged internally faster than most children did, and that she was growing more and more sickly each day. He told her he found all of her symptoms and the disease was labeled "Mother's Death". Kagome researched Sesshoumaru's findings, and discovered that "Mother's Death" in their time, was equivilant to "AIDS" in her time.. She felt sympathtic for the girl, and helped her cope with the news for the past few months.

Sesshoumaru logged every minute of the past two months, in amazement that humans seem so attached to the youth of their species. He realised that most humans carry a strong sense of emotion for those whom carry a disease. One that will toll death on them, or even ones that will toll a period of hibrination.. No matter what kind, they felt sympathtic because that person had to suffer. He noted that humans can't cope with suffering. He remembered when he told Rin that the disease she had was uncureable, and that she was going to die. And that he was not able to ressurect her once she did.

"Why can't you?" Kagome questioned him again, he figured she couldn't grasp just why. And sat there quietly for a minute, Rin's painful gasps for air rung through the room, her sweaty pain-filled body laid within Kagome's arms he looked into Kagome's eyes before saying, "I was able to ressurect her once, and give her the sight in her eye back, but you are born with this disease.. And I didnot rid her of it the last time, so if I do it this time, it will only gaurntee her a couple more years, then she will die again. And I will not allow her to suffer like that. So I will put her soul to rest." he said before watching Kagome's eyes swell up with tears, before hugging Rin tighter as the girl gasped once more.

They watched, as the air exited through her pale lips once more. Before her eyes became lifeless and her body limp, her heartbeat came to a stop, and she died. Sorrow filled the room from the newly departed innocent girl.

Shippou cried, he cried long, and hard. Despite the comforts Miroku and Sango gave him, he cried. They were in hiding again, just like they did the last month. It was Inuyasha's time and without Kagome, they were helpless. Shippou missed Kagome a lot, he missed the person he viewed to be his mother dearly, he wished that they could find her, and that she would never leave him again. He blamed Inuyasah for Kagome's capture, he hated the hanyou now more than ever, because he was the start of this big mistake.

Kagome cried, she curled up into a ball in her room, and just cried, she thought of Shippou when she help Rin's lifeless body, she cried because Shippou was like a son to her, and anyone who had a motherly responsiblity like that, would feel sorrow. She cried for Rin, and she cried because she missed Shippou, and Sango, and even Miroku and his perverted ways.

Later that evening, she stood next to Sesshoumaru in a large field filled with flowers, as some servants mourned the death of the little girl. They lowered her body into the ground and they covered her body with dirt. The gravestone stood there, that was crafted over the past two months, with nice details. Sesshoumaru picked this place, because Rin would often be here picking flowers, and singing childish songs. He figured he would lay her were beauty was to be found by those of an open mind.

Another month passed, the sorrow of Rin's death eased, and life went on. Kagome was once again in the study, lost in though with a book she had been reading, it was quite a large story. It had many other books to follow it, she loved the story. She ignored Sesshoumaru as he wrote down more about her actions, and placed them in his book. She figured out that he was studying her, but couldn't see about what. She just gotten used to it, she looked over to the Lord, unable to keep herself from blushing now. She noticed that she was growing fond of him, and that it could be her demise if he ever had found out. 

He noticed the tint on her cheeks, and smirked. He knew that Kagome was begining to fall for him, and he liked this idea, because if would crush Inuyasha's very being to know that his wench fell for his brother. It pleased him as well, because he had developed a liking for Kagome as well, he denied it when he thought about it, but the blunt truth was there, he was falling for her too. He was taking the tainted path his father once strolled, and he couldn't stand it. 

"Sesshoumaru.." her voice echoed across the study, "Why do you think humans are weak.. Tell me."

He looked at her, his emotionless eyes rested on hers as he said, "Because they love." before writting more in his book. She sat up and closed her book and said, "But, love is all we live for."

"We live to die. Nothing more and nothing less." he stated before standing up and striding out of the room. Kagome was confused, why did he hold such a dim view on everything? Why was he so closed-minded, why was he heartless? She wanted to know everything about him now that she had spent three months with him. She wanted to seep into his being and figure out, just why.

He growled, he couldn't figure it out. She was like a puzzle... One of those puzzles with a missing piece. He threw his reasearch across the room. The first time he's been able to loose control of his emotions. He listen every imperfection of her, but he still had this feeling for her. He's falling, falling fast, the only thing that keeps him from seeking this feeling. Is that she could never bare his children, he would never allow it. A hanyou to be born.. a mistake, he smirked, he then thought of Inuyasha, and how torn he would be to discover that Kagome's fondness for him had left. It would nearly kill him, he'll pull out the card a little longer, his mind was set. Soon he'll use his tool and get what he desires most...

She grabbed a book, with a simple cover, that had a strap lock to it. She opened it and began to write, and just wrote about anything. Sesshoumaru, the story she was reading, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Rin, the castle, the courtyard, Sesshoumaru, simple stories she thought of, Sesshoumaru, she stopped, she noticed that Sesshoumaru came up a lot in her writting.. She sighed, and then on the final page, admitted her feelings, '_My feelings for Inuyasha have left me, he treats me like an object, and nothing more. My feelings for Sesshoumaru, once non-exsistant, are strong, I've fallen in-love with him..."_

A/N: Somewhat short but most of my chapters have been short, two chapters in one day! Isn't that great? Well, hopefully you all enjoyed! Please comment! Tell me how I'm doing. Thank you my loyal readers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again! I would like to thank LynGreenTea, Advi, Mimi86, seshhomaru's babe, and Feyrbrand16 for commenting! And all others who are reading my story. I'm trying to be fluent with my update's, but I am challenging my own mind with this story. In the later chapters, it will all come together. As for right now, it will be life without Kagome and life with Kagome. To answer Mimi86's question. Now, onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. I do not intend on profiting willingly from this story. The story line belongs to me.

_Last Chapter: "__My feelings for Inuyasha have left me, he treats me like an object, and nothing more. My feelings for Sesshoumaru, once non-exsistant, are strong, I've fallen in-love with him..."_

...

With out any second thought, Sesshoumaru barged into her room whilst she bathed. The simple thought on his mind: 'What makes her tick...'. He searched through everything, her clothes, and the books she was reading. Then he stumbled upon it, a journal. He knew of great people who would write journals, logging their battles, and logging their lives, for those followers after them to read and explore the wonder of their great minds.

He took it then walked off, not saying a word to Kagome who passed him and shyly waved to him. He knew surely she'd notice the missing book, he'd return it later tonight around dinner time, but right now. It was time for him to continue with his research. He was determinded to figure her out, at first his reason was to figure out humans, now it's just to figure out what makes this girl so, irresitable. He found himself almost strolling past his reading room because he had been consumed into his thoughts, he slid the door open and told the servant who was resting in there to leave. And then he seated himself in the cow-skin chair and opened the book.

For hours he read in amazement, all of her thoughts and all of her wisdom, how does such a young human learn so much? He read further, and discovered about where she was from, how it was there, and what it is like to be from there then coming to the simplisity of their time. How the change was overwhelming and how everything was so lively and new. Where in her time all the beauty of the world was covered up by buildings and humans. He read about the people she traveled with, reading in amazement on how her feelings for them changed over-time and how she was so trusting. He read about his brother, and to much of his disgust, was faced that the hanyou had challenges that damned him to the bitter-asshole he was. Then, he read about himself, and was stunned at how she had him down almost to a 'T'. The book was entirely full with everything, then he stumbled upon the last sentence. '_My feelings for Inuyasha have left me, he treats me like an object, and nothing more. My feelings for Sesshoumaru, once non-exsistant, are strong, I've fallen in-love with him...'_

He closed the book, at a wonder how humans can admit their feelings on a simple piece of parchment. He stood and placed the book with his in the desk, he was going to read it a few more times, just to be sure that he understood.

She flopped onto the bed, and sighed. She did miss the people that she used to spend every minute of everyday with dearly. But there was sort of a refreshing feeling to all of it too. On how she could relax, and not have to worry about them, not have to make sure of something. She knew that they took her for granted sometimes, and that they could rely on themselves, but often chose to take the easy-way and rely on her. And she never did anything of it.

"I'm such a push-over." she said before burrying her face into her pillow.

"Get up..." a deep dark gloomy voice leaked across the room, "I said, get up!" the voice then barked. Startled she leaped up, only to meet with Sesshoumaru's dis-pleased glare. "Dinner will be served in 20 minutes, decent yourself up. I have visitors here." he turned and walked out of the room. She stuck her tongue out at the back of his head before standing up to refresh herself.

As she sat infront of the vanity mirror, the female servant she found herself talking to quite often entered. She turned and smiled, "Hello Ami!" She took the kimono from Ami and placed it over the rack before begining to un-dress, "So, How're you today Ami?" she took note that the servent was aweful quite and looked at her now, fully concerned.

"Preganat.." the girls faint voice leaked across the room. Almost instantly Kagome leaped through the air squealing. "Oh my gosh! Ami that's so wonderful!" her and the girl exchanged excited chatter before Ami stopped. 

"Kagome..." Ami hesitated, "You know how Rin had that disease? Well, I know more about it, it's not caused just by the mothers, the mothers can contract it from their husbands, and give it to their children.. I'm so worried my child will turn out as Rin did.. and I'm scared. My husband is busy traveling making petty money so we can get a nice hut to live in, and raise our child. Another problem is Lord Sesshoumaru, what am I going to do?" the woman cradled her head in her hands leaning against the wall.

"I'll talk with him!" Kagome chirpped. She ducked behind the changing curtian was Ami was called out of the room.

She gently shoved open the dinning hall doors, Lord Hiroyuki and Lady Maki stopped talking to Sesshoumaru and stood, bowing to Kagome. Kagome bowed back saying, "It's such a pleasure to see you two again, Lord Hiroyuki and Lady Maki." The Lady Maki stood and waved her hands around giggling, "Oh no Kagome, no need to act professional here. It's such a pleasure to see the girl that's the talk of the lands. Please, call me Maki." her motherly voice echoed over the dinning all. Kagome giggled as she walked over to the table.

There he sat, Sesshoumaru at the head of the table, his glare was intense, he was in-shock of how beautiful she could always look. She wore a silk black traditional style kimono, that had small crystals going from a narrow stream from her hip, to a wider spread as it neared her ankels. The head piece was a simple silk black tie with a few crystals on it, with a small black and silver veil that came to right above her eyebrow. The fan she held was black as well, decorated with starts that had crystals spread across, to make it glitter in the light.

He didn't even notice her sit down, nor that the other lord was talking to him.

"Sesshoumaru!" a loud voice barked, before he snapped his head over to the other lord with a sneer. "What, Hiroyuki." he hissed at the lord's hearty laughter.

The lord was older than Sesshoumaru, and much wise to the situation at hand. He often questioned Sesshoumaru when he'd bring up studying the girl just to figure out humans. Often got a snippy remark, His hair was flamming red, while his eyes were an emerald green, he had a black mark the the form of a tear drop on his cheek. And a triangle on his forhead. He work clothing much like Sesshoumaru's except his were a crimson red, and had a emerald green trimming to them.

"So Sesshoumaru, as we were saying, we were here to secretly announce the pregnancy of Maki here. We just found out today, and we would like to celebrate by having a ball. I was hoping you and Kagome could come. Together, with someone else, or alone, is fine. I would like Kagome there, because Maki and her seem to have a great.. blossoming friendship." He looked at the two female giggling and talking amoungst themselves, in their own little world not noticing the men.

Maki, was gourgous, infact before she took Hiroyuki's hand in marriage. She was the most desired princess in almost all of japan! Her looks were stunning, she had long silky-looking flowing black hair with bright ocean blue eyes, her face was a pale-white but flawless, a single blue droplette rested on her forehead as a birthmark. Her kimono was very elegant, it was pure black, much like Kagome's, but it had a blue trim, with sapphire's tracing the trimming.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke, pausing to wait for her to look at him before continuing. "Did you hear Hiroyuki's request to go to their ball?" he watched as she nodded. Before he turned and continued on with his conversation.

It was almost sunrise, and there he sat. In his room this time, with a candle lit, his growls of frustration echoed about, but no one could hear. He couldn't understand why he contracted such feelings for a girl like her. When he would think about her, she was perfect, even when he'd remind himself that all humans are flawed. He still saw perfection, and nothing could change that. He was going to demand Kagome went to the ball on his arm, and would just do it as a "don't want to be assed" kind of gesture.

He laid back on his bed, before closing his eyes, to be lost in yet another dream about his flawed perfection.

It was morning, and he stomped through the brush. He didn't care about the others anymore, they weren't helping him, they wanted him to take it easy, he wouldn't have it. _His_ Kagome was out there, and he was going to take her back, and rip his dirty scum half-brother to shreds. He began to race, only stopping to sniff the air, trying to trace their scent. It has been raining, because of the nearing winter, and scents were hard to find, but he was determinded to find his Kagome. He needed her, she was his only strength.

A light chuckle came from the bushes, and out popped the last person he'd ever want to see; Kouga. "Hey mutt-face." the wolf demon said with a look of accomplishment on his face before laughing. "Chase Kagome off again? Figures a dumb dog like you would."

"I didn't chase her off, you dirty excuse for a demon." Inuyasha snapped before turning to lunge at Kouga, his claws drawn and aimed for his throat. He landed off balance as Kouga stepped to the side of his sloppy attacks shaking his head before saying, "Then were is she?" a more serious tone rung in his voice.. "Did you loose my Kagome!"

"She's not yours she'll never be yours now pipe-down wolf-crap before I tear out your throat and make you pipe-down." he said with a snarl before running off, not willing to deal with the wolf. There were more important matters at hand that were needed to be dealt with, and he didn't want any interferances.

"Sesshoumaru has her." a woman's voice leaked from behind Kouga.

"The hell.." he turned to be greeted with the cold stare of Kikyo. "Oh.. It's just Inuyasha's wench..." he turned back around sniffing the air, searching for trails of Kagome as well, in an another attempt to try and take her for his own. He stopped then whipped his head around, "Wait! Did you just say Inuyasha's half-brother has her!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, he does." Kikyo said with a bitter laugh, "And he plans on using her as a pawn, for his and Inuyasha's bidding.. It is oh-so delightful to hear that Kagome will have to suffer through watching Inuyasha choose. Just like I suffered too." she watched as Kouga marched over to her and struck her jaw, before placing his nose inches from hers.

"Don't speak as if Kagome's pain is humourous, you may think so but you're dead. You mean nothing to anyone, and she deserves better than that half-wit mutt, so I'm going to find her and take her for my own." he turned on his heel and left a dumbfounded looking Kikyo sitting on the ground, before sprinting off in his tornado like manner once more.

A/N: Yet again another short chapter, I would like to talk all of those whom had reviewed, and please keep them coming! I will be working on the next chapter for the next couple of days, I will have it posted by next Wensday! Thanks again and keep reading! .


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry if the updates have been kind of scattered! I don't mean to take this long but, I will keep it going. Once again I would like to thank my reviewers: mimi86, Kagome Assassinater, addicted2reviews, LynGreenTea, and Advi for reviewing. There isn't really anything much more to say, I am glad to be getting more reviews, I check my e-mail inbox the day after I post a chapter and just smile at them. I will say I do appreciate my loyal viewers and reviewers, and I'm glad you enjoy my story. Anywho, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. All trademarked items belong to their rightful owners, and I do not intend on making any sort of profit from this fan-based fiction. The story line is mine.

Last Chapter: _"Don't speak as if Kagome's pain is humourous, you may think so but you're dead. You mean nothing to anyone, and she deserves better than that half-wit mutt, so I'm going to find her and take her for my own." he turned on his heel and left a dumbfounded looking Kikyo sitting on the ground, before sprinting off in his tornado like manner once more._

She sighed, watching the rain trickle down the window, it was a gloomy day. Full of laziness and sorrow, for some reason everyone seemed to be down due to the rainy events of nature. She always liked the rain, it reminded her of how her and her mother used to just warm up some tea, sit and talk for hours about anything and everything.

She sure missed those days.

Another sigh passed through her delicate peach lips, she was lounging around in her usual attire, much to Sesshoumaru's dis-satisfaction. She cracked open a book to get lost in the words of all sorts of fantasy, just as she begun to enjoy herself away from the despressing maids and servants. Sesshoumaru bursts into the room. Before she could blink he had her pinned against the wall him looking her up and down before snorting. 

"You still insist on dressing like a tramp. Do that as you must when no one is around, but when you accompany me to the ball. You will dress in no such way." his words were bitter and cold. She liked that about him, he was blunt and to the point, but she still feared him. She was just a frail little human, like a twig, he could snap her in half whenever he pleased. She blushed at the demand to accompany him to the ball, though she figured it was strictly so he couldn't be bothered to show up alone, or to take someone different. She couldn't help but imagine that he was doing this because he really wanted to take her to the ball on his arm. 

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I will dress properly, it's just such a gloomy depressing day because of everyone around. I figured my clothes wouldn't matter to you." she said as he turned to storm out of his study. He snorted before rushing from the room, dirty thoughts plagued into his mind from the short skirt. He cursed himself for his male desires, her long smooth legs that he just wanted to caress. He shook his head before taking a couple of scrolls and writing out more business in his personal study in his bedroom. Anything to keep his mind off of that wench.

As evening fell the rain let up and the beautiful cresent moon shone through the scattered clouds, she admired it through her bedroom window as she waited for the maid to bring her the kimono that she would be wearing as she accompanied Sesshoumaru to the ball. She stood up as the maid entered the room holding nicely folded clothes she bowed and placed them on her bed before rushing out of the room, to tend to her lord's needs next.

Kagome held up the kimono and was in awe, it was a silky emerald green coloured kimono that had a giant vine with roses on it coming from the hip down to the feet. Each rose had amazing detail, all of the roses were made from bright red rubies, and the vine was gemmed with emeralds, though the vine was hard to see, it sparkled in the light of the room. She twirled around before slipping into it, each and every kimono she got to wear brought her to even more shock and awe into how beautiful they were. Surely money wasn't a problem for the lord, to afford to have such pretty things made all the time.

She stepped down the spiral staircase, Sesshoumaru stood there looking at how gourgous she was. The emerald kimono fit her curves perfectly, she held up the fan which matched her dress as she pulled the fan away from her face, she bowed to Sesshoumaru. He failed to notice the light blush on her cheeks.

She admired the kimono he was wearing, it was a deep silky black, it was simple, yet it looked great on him, trimmed in bright crimson red velvet, she blushed as he returned the bow. He then held out his arm and she took it before he escorted her to the dragon-like two-headed demon that he always seemed to travel with. Which was tied to the head of a coach looking thing, she hurridly jumping in as it began to rain again.

The silence was awkward, they could admit that. They sat in silence as the demon took off into the air, and they remained silent as he took them to their destination, Jakken whom was controlling the beast pulling the coach, announced the soon arrival of the palace. She smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru, who still held a look of ice as they remained sitting in silence.

Before they landed on ground, he spoke.

"Act proper, do not embarrass me.. Because I will not hesitate to be your demise after this ball if you so much as step out of line.." his voice was cold and cruel, he sensed her muscles tense from the threat, and exited the coach once they were sucessfully on the ground. He then held his hand out, still attempting to be proper himself, and helped Kagome from the coach. He held out his arm once more as hers linked with his and they walked to the doors, he nodded his head to the greeters as they walked into the large palace.

Her eyes grew in amazment, the palace was huge and beautifully decorated with bright golden shades. Much of a change from the dark scenery in Sesshoumaru's place, she stopped when she noticed Sesshoumaru stopped, her eyes turned to face forward and she blushed before bowing to the hosts of the ball. She heard Sesshoumaru's growl as he bowed as well, their arms remaining linked the entire time. Making Kagome's heart flutter with excitement.

He stood there, while she stood across the room, his eyes grazed over her body. He had to control himself from pressing his lips to her smooth peach coloured ones, she was beautiful. She made all the other woman and demoness' look like nothing, he couldn't believe that such a flawed being could look so stunning with little to no effort. He wanted to drag her to the dance floor, and hold her close just to inhale her... alive scent. She didn't mask her smell, she didn't smell like she was decayed... She just smelt like she was alive...

He snarled slightly, trying to resist from being shoved onto the dance floor. He didn't want to resist, but he couldn't let his mask down, after all, he didn't want to turn out like his father did. He looked down on her frail form as she blushed, he couldn't help but smirk, his plan was begining to be perfect, but it was back-firing at the same time. Could he depart with her if his "deal" goes through? The music began and he danced with her, with a look of digust on his face the entire song.

As he bowed, there was a loud crash, and glass flying everywhere, he held her close to himself covering her from the flying shards. He looked up just to be greeted with the sight of wolves, bunches of them running around sniffing. He felt her heart beat raise as a large whril-wind appeared in front of them, and when it ceased to exsist. A scrawny looking wolf-man stood before them.

"Hands off of my Kagome!" Kouga shouted at the top of his lungs, shoving the demon lord aside and gripping his claimed love by the wrist and pulling her to him. He failed to notice the loud snarl coming from the very pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"Let her go, and I might spare your life..." he said standing up with a dark look in his eyes, his hand flexed as he growled louder at the arrogant wolf's laughter. 

"You're Inuyasha's brother... I can defeat mutt-face anytime, I bet you're much less of a challenge..." he said while waving him off in a superior manner.

Kagome pushed away and ran over to the small group of people on the other side, just in time for Sesshoumaru to unleash his deadly whip. Kouga fell to the ground with a loud yelp, the once strong wolf laid in a bloody mess on the ground. "Damn it.." he murmered as he managed to gather himself enough strength to flee from the scene, very much ashamed of his under-estimating such a highly decorated demon.

A/N: Hopefully that little bit made up for my lack of posting. I've been so spacing out lately, plus not to mention, my 16th birthday is on the 24th and I've been picking up none other than... JOB APPLICATIONS. Whooo. Anyway, I try my HARDEST to be fluent with my updates. I won't ditch this story entirely, even if I do hit a brick wall with my posting. x.X Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really appreciate for all the people whom have stayed loyal and reviewed! Recently, I just posted the first chapter for my newest fan fiction. So if you like odd pairings like I do. Then go check out my other fiction "In The Eyes Of Fate". I hate to seem like I'm advertising it through my semi-sucessful story but it's something new for me. A Naraku and Kagome fiction. So this is where I'd like to thank my reviewers: NekoInuyasha101, KinkyNeko33, Kouga's true lover, and Advi for the reviews! I am glad you all like the story. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. All the content in this story, and chapter; besides the story line, that does not belong to me, belongs to their rightful owners. I have no willing intention to profit from this story at all. **

_Last Chapter: "Kagome pushed away and ran over to the small group of people on the other side, just in time for Sesshoumaru to unleash his deadly whip. Kouga fell to the ground with a loud yelp, the once strong wolf laid in a bloody mess on the ground. "Damn it.." he murmered as he managed to gather himself enough strength to flee from the scene, very much ashamed of his under-estimating such a highly decorated demon."_

He rushed from the scene just in time, before collapsing onto the moist grass near the bank of a river. His face was covered in sweat, as his arms, legs, sides, and even his face, held small to large gashes. All of which were leaking blood. He sat up, his pale blue eyes looked at the cool refreshing waters, the river was narrow, but came up to your waist if you were to stand in it. Kouga slid into the cool waters sighing as the stinging pain resided.

"Damn it..." he swore as he rubbed his sore limbs, his furry attire drenched now and the pained look on his face easing. "I can't believe dog-shits brother can be so much more... powerful than he..." he needed to re-think his attack plan before attempting to rescue her again. One thing stayed clear in his mind, the look on Kagome's face seemed like pure shock, and like she wanted to stay, rather than be rescued. He sank lower into the cold water of the river, washing away the sweat blood, and lingering embarassment of utter defeat.

All the guests appologized to their hosts, them very shocked that such a thing could happen to such a lovely couple. The emotion of hate, sunk into the room, as their glory was stolen by some little wolves. Kagome apologized more than just once, she felt as if it was her fault for Kouga's actions. Sesshoumaru just stayed back and glared.

"I am so sorry Maki-sama, and Hiroyuki-sama. I can't help but feel responsible for Kouga's actions..." she appologized again bowing once more. The three demons left in the room, could smell the salty tears briming her eyes. They all sensed the fear that she felt, they could tell she was worried about weather or not Sesshoumaru was going to kill her for Kouga's actions tonight, and her lack of resistance to either party.

"Kagome-san, It's okay, really! I also said, we're friends, no need to be professional!" Maki exclaimed walking to the girl and hugging her. "I am glad you two came tonight, you both looked like a lovely couple." She smirked at Sesshoumaru's loud snarl from the other end of the room. She was begining to show from her pregancy, but she still looked stunning. Lord Hiroyuki bowed to Kagome and kissed her hand, reassuring her that it was all alright, before taking his wife's arm and receeding back into their castle. 

Sesshoumaru growled, and gripped Kagome roughly by her arm, before shoving her into the coach with much fury and rage showing in his eyes. His golden arms rested on her brown ones. He felt a slight tinge in his heart when he saw the tears flow down her cheeks, but he kept his steady glare. The silence was broken by Kagome bursting out bawling and exclaiming.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't think him of all people would come in an attempt to rescue me! I'm sorry I ruined your friend's ball... I'm just.. sorry." she sobbed and braced herself, for his harsh words. She felt a slight ping of heartache when she knew that he didn't love her, he couldn't. He was a full-demon prince, and despised his fathers decision for marrying a human. She felt as if her feelings were only and would always be, one-sided.

His eyes softened, before he lifted up her chin and said, "It's not your fault... So there is no need to appolgize for doings that are not yours.." he said in his cool, but still deadly voice. He watched as she nodded and sniffled a bit more, before wiping the salty tears from her now puffy eyes. The make-up that was once on her face, was running down it, and smeared all over. Even in this ugly state as most would view it, he still saw her as the most stunning creature there could ever be. It ached him to see her in any kind of pain. 

Inuyasha swore, he didn't want to admit it, but he had no clue as to where he was going. He couldn't admit it due to his pride that he was lost, just slightly confused as to his where-abouts. He looked around frustrated, and in a manly rage, how dare Sesshoumaru touch his Kagome in anyway to harm her. He stopped for a minute and jumped into a tree, resting against the branch, he's been on a non-stop search for awhile now with no sort of food or rest. His tired eyes rested on the moon and the stars. Somewhere deep inside of him, the romantic side leaked out and he wondered if she was looking at them, and wondering if he was okay too. He had no idea that while he drifted off to sleep, Kagome was just falling more in-love with Sesshoumaru.

He scooped her up bridal-style, her sleepy form turned and accustomed itself to being comfy in his arms. He looked at he face while she slept, she fell asleep crying with her head in his lap. He did not realise it, but he was running his fingers through her hair the entire time, he only noticed it when she fell asleep and his hand was tangled into her long locks of black hair. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, as he carried her up to her quaters.

None of the maids were around, they saw him approach, and made themselves distant. They knew what the lords feelings were, it was blantly obvious with his mood-swings. They were happy that their lord has finally fallen for someone, someone who could shed some light on his dark world. They watched as he looked at her with the softest eyes they have ever seen, while truding up the steps.

He got to her room and stopped, he then shoved the doors open with his shoulder before entering and closing them with his foot. Almost in a glide, he went across the room to her bed and rested her on it. Her maid was probably sleeping and he decided that now he needed to show a bit of concern, he figured that he'd leave the smallest, un-likely hint, just to get the burden off his chest.

He undressed her, slowly and sprawled her across her bed. She was fully exposed to him, and he breathed heavier, she was much more stunning nude than all the other whores he pleased himself with. He watched her head move to the side as she murmered in her sleep, he grabbed her night-dress, and placed the thin material over her. Her breasts, and quite frankly the rest of her body was still very exposed to his eyes. His demonic desires swelled inside him, mostly in his pants. He quickly covered her and exited the room in a hurry. He needed to get rid on the need to flip her over and take her. 

She stirred, and opened her eyes slightly, she gasped before sitting up and looking around, it was almost dark. Had she really been asleep for that long? She noticed that she had been un-dressed. She ran her fingers through her messy black locks, before rubbing her eyes slightly. She stood up and went over to her vanity mirror. She giggled as she combed her hair, through the entire length of this, she still failed to notice two golden eyes peering at her from the darkest corner of her room.

"You finally wake... You humans require a fair amouth of sleep, don't you?" his dark voice echoed through the room, the sound causing the simple yet dramatic reaction of Kagome jumping and falling from her seated position on the stool. Her ceramic hair brush hit the floor and broke, as she held her hand to her chest breathing heavily. 

"Ses..Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed before looking at the corner, at the same moment, he stepped from the shadows, in his usual attire that obviously hardly changes, his eyes held a softer look than they usually do. This puzzled Kagome quite a bit, because his golden orbs held emotion, rather than coldness. They held a look of longing. Her thinking was interrupted by her remembering her night-dress.

He covered his ears from the scream, his eyes were wide and held a now annoyed look as she tried to shield her body from his view. Much to his disapointment, she successfully grabbed the quilt that used to lay on her bed, and wrapped herself in it. Before she could sigh, her hands were pinned against the cold rock wall of the room, and his hot breathe leaked from his smooth lips. 

"Don't you ever act like that again, I do not care if you are completely nude, you will not cause such a big scene and hurt my ears with your wretched voice." he hissed. He noticed the blush gracing her cheeks, the quilt shielding her body from his sight was in a bundle were she once stood. He could feel her breasts against his muscular pecks, it must of been quite a shock to her because he knew he was more well-defined than his younger half-brother.

"Get dressed." he stated before letting her fall to the floor. She stood up and dusted herself off, and looked at him with a pout, "Get dressed, and meet me in my study." with those last words, he exited the room she occupied and wandered down the hall to his sancuary. He needed to ask her, just a simple innocent question, it was perfectly innocent, just a question about human love. Tonight he would solve weather it was love, or just lust of a long over-due fling-and-kill.

He stood as she entered, she was dressed in a simple red silk kimono with her hair down, he nodded at her to take a seat as he sat in the large wooden chair across from her. He pulled out the book she once read in the first few months she was captured and skimmed through it once more before clearing his throat to speak.

"What is it with humans and love? What is love? How do you... love someone?" he asked in a serious tone, his golden eyes rested on Kagome, he watched her squirm around from his intense gaze and leaned back waiting for her answer. This plan was perfect, it seemed so innocent, and fit into his "reasearch" as he called it.

"Well, to start off.." she paused flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, "Love is when you get a really strong... feeling towards someone, it's un-describable. You feel like you're floating in the air, you're stomach is in knots, your heart flutters around like a butterfly... The feeling.. well it varies from person to person.." she rubbed her temples, seemingly frustrated that she couldn't give a better discription.

"So, it feels like, in my point-of-view, the success of tearing Inuyasha's head off, and holding his sword that I've longed for?" he asked, in yet another innocent manner. He smirked when he saw Kagome tense from that, even though she no longer is in-love with the hanyou, she still cares for him. He stood up and tossed the book at her as she stumbled over her reply.

"Y..yes I supose it would feel like that if you ever fell in-love..." she caught the book and yelped slightly before continuing her speech, "How you love someone, is entirely up to you. You just can't find anybody on the street and say you love them, the words have to have that meaning, and the feeling is so much better when it's returned... Humans are naturally weak, so love gives them that bit of confidence, just that little bit that makes them indestructable. Like I've been told, love is giving someone the ability to completely destroy you, but giving them the trust that they will not do such things." she trailed off before sighing.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said before walking to the door way, "You may go." he then exited the room and wandered into his personal quaters just to sit on the bed he rarely sleeps in. He sat there and pondered, _"I have shown weak-ness in this girl, very little, but detectable... So if loving her will be my demise... Then so be it."_

Then in that moment, he finally allowed himself to love her.

A/N: Whoo another update, my story may seem a bit scattered, I don't know. But anyway, this chapter has finally gotten the whole Sesshoumaru's feelings down. And I'm quite happy with how it turned out, now I'd like to know what you all think! Kinkyneko33, I'd like to thank you especially for helping me, your review did help me realise I need to start putting in more detail. I'd also like to thank all my loyal reviewers for keeping faith in this story. I will be posting the next chapter soon, thanks for the suport!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: I really think my computer is out to get me, since it decided to have a brain fart and not work. I am soooo sorry about not updating but never fear! More updates are near! First a thanks to all of my reviewers. Kyuaku-kun, NekoYasha101, M2m231, Kags21, and Narakuluver. Anyway, enough chatter on with the new chatper! (That rhymed, yeah I'm a loser, rofl.) 

_Last Chapter: ''__"I see." Sesshoumaru said before walking to the door way, "You may go." he then exited the room and wandered into his personal quaters just to sit on the bed he rarely sleeps in. He sat there and pondered, "I have shown weak-ness in this girl, very little, but detectable... So if loving her will be my demise... Then so be it." _

_Then in that moment, he finally allowed himself to love her." _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, all characters, songs, and other things that are copyrighted in this story belong to their rightful owners and in no matter what-so-ever belong to me. This story is making no sort of profit, it is just a fan-based fiction. The story line is mine. **

**

* * *

**She raced through the halls, rushing into her room, slamming the door behind her. A sigh escaped her lips as she fell to her bed, she reached for it underneathe her matress, but.. it wasn't there. Kagome shot out of bed and nearly flipped the matress over, her diary, her safe-keep of her thoughts are gone. 

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, she destroyed her room looking for it, she needed it, it had things that she did not want anyone to read. It was like a top secret government file, she couldn't allow someone else to just take it and violate her privacy. Anger swelled in her stomach as she stomped out of her quaters, and rushing to Sesshoumaru's her brown eyes held a deadly look in them, her eyebrows were bunched in anger and her fists were balled up so tight, her knuckles went from the healthy peach colour, to white. She pounded on his door, the entire door shook, she pounded harder and flung a kick at the door before falling inside.

"Oops..." she said before looking at the feet of Sesshoumaru, she gasped and sat up and braced herself, hoping that this wouldn't be her final day on earth.

He watched her, his golden orbs looked into her raged eyes and now he looked at her shuddering form. She was gutsy, but knew her limits, and when she crossed them, she knew what was to come. What she didn't know, was what he had discovered previously. "I presume you're looking for your writtings..." he said casually before sitting in a large cushoned chair and holding up the tattered book. "I do say, you have a very creative mind, and some very... taunting dreams." he smirked, he sensed her aura flying back into rage, he found it humourous, how enraged she seemed over a little book.

She watched him stand up, she growled a little bit in frustration and snatched the book from his hand, before turning on her heel saying, "It's very rude to take someone else's property and then READ such a sacred thing such as a diary! It's a person's keep! Something that they hold their darkest secrets, dreams, and desires..." she was cut off by his hand gripping her wrist and spinning her around to face him once more. His golden orbs held a look she's never seen before, a look of longing and desire, he chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Today, I had the desire to throw my arms around his neck, and plant my lips on his..." he then gripped her by the back of the neck and placed his smooth lips to her flawless ones. He listened as her heart raced, and her body tensed, he silently begged that she wouldn't resist.

Much against his hearts desires, she shoved him back, her cheeks were bright red and she ran from the room. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart sinking, he didn't know the feeling, but he didn't like it. He growled and kicked his chair across the room, yelling for Jakken to come.

* * *

She ran, she ran as fast as her human legs could take her, she ran down the flights of stairs, knocking over the servants, and other things and bolted through the doors. She ran quickly past the gates, and prayed the gaurds wouldn't chase her. She just kept running, she was so embarassed, and so confused, tears trailed down her cheeks as she shoved through brush and then fell on the shore-line of a large lake, there she leaned against a rock and traced her lips with her fingers. She was confused, and scared, worried that he was sincer with the kiss, and worried that for running, she will never get the feel that bliss again. 

Her kimono was torn, and her bare feet were cut. Her lungs were burning from the sudden burst of excerise that she just had, she dipped her hands into the cool waters of the lake and placed them on her face, trying to ease the flushed look she had. Her black hair was a mess, and sweat trickled down her neck, she froze when she heard it. The screams of the gaurds, she listened as the screams suddenly cut out, she panicked.

She could hear him, but something was wrong, the movements weren't as swift, she saw the pure white hair, and stood up and gasped as he popped out from the brush. She almost fell backwards into the lake before a frim hand gripped to her wrist and pulled her close, "Kagome!" a fimilair voice yelled as she opened her eyes to meet the foggy golden hue's of Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck, for a minute, she wasn't afraid of any punishment that Sesshoumaru might distribute to her. She smelt blood on him, surely he killed the gaurds that were chasing her, she cried and held onto him tighter as his embrace became more tightening. "Inuyasha, you finally found me.." she trailed off before thinking, _'He found me...does that mean Sesshoumaru will get what he wants, and I will go back to Inuyasha?'. _Suddenly, she wished he hadn't found her.

"Kagome, I would never let anyone take you away from me. Never, not ever, you're mine.." he trailed off before sniffing her hair, he moved back like she was diseased and sniffed her cheek. A slight snarl leaked from his lips before he barked out, "He touched you! He touched your face! He..." Inuyasha trailed off before looking at the ground, "He kissed you.. I can smell dried saliva on your lips, it's _his_. You didn't just allow him to do it did you!" Inuyasha's eyes brimmed with tears.

Kagome just looked at the ground, she didn't know weather to lie, or tell the truth, if she told the truth, then it would be obvious that she liked it. Before she could answer Sesshoumaru's cold voice leaked from behind her. "She resisted, but in her writtings, she longed for one from me." he gripped Kagome's shoulder, and pulled her away from the Hanyou's reach. She covered her face and turned away from them, she nodded as Inuyasha asked, "Kagome.. is it true?" A roar erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he slashed his claws out towards Sesshoumaru's neck. "She's mine!" he screamed.

His screamed stopped, as he gasped, the sound of blood dripping on the ground echoed through the forest, his body thudded on the cold hard ground. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha lying motionless on the ground. She cried and looked as Sesshoumaru's hand, covered in blood, she looked at him in terror as he turned to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist before saying cooly into her ear, "You will be mine..."

* * *

A/N: Yes really, really, really, really, short chapter, I promise that I will get another chapter posted in the next few days, and I hope you all enjoyed his little short burst. Thank you for the reviews of my previous chapters and I do hope that you review more! Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Whooo, another chapter, I think I'm gettin' better at this. XD Anyway, I would like to thank Silver Element, LynGreenTea, Kaze, Aangsair, Jo31891, tinytot, m2m231, Kyaku-kun, kinkyneko33 for the lovely reviews. You all think I'm just an evil person who is killing everyone off one by one in this story.. . ;; Hehe, well most of your questions will be answered this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters, I do not own any songs, or any other patented items mentioned into this story, leave credit to their rightful owners. I do not intend on making any profit what-so-ever with this story. The story line is mine.**

_Last Chapter: "__His screamed stopped, as he gasped, the sound of blood dripping on the ground echoed through the forest, his body thudded on the cold hard ground. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha lying motionless on the ground. She cried and looked as Sesshoumaru's hand, covered in blood, she looked at him in terror as he turned to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist before saying cooly into her ear, "You will be mine...""_

She gasped, and froze, she looked into his pure golden orbs, and saw emotion in them. She screamed as he swept her off of the ground and bolted towards his palace once more. She was scared, what was he going to do? Is he toying with her emotions? How could the coldest demon she's ever known want anything to do with her? It was all a game to him, he was taunting her... She began to cry.

"Silence wench!" he shouted before throwing her to the ground of his bedroom floor. "You cry too much, it hurts my ears.. A maid will be around with your clothing, you will bathe, and get dressed. You're testing my paitence..." he said coldly before exiting the room. He said it as if the little episode with Inuyasha never happened, she sat there and cried a little more. She never has felt so helpless in her entire life.

"Ughh.." a long pained moan errupted from the beat-up hanyou's throat. He sat up holding his chest, the burning pain of the poison left in his body was intense, but this stubborn hanyou would never admit pain. "Kagome.." he mustered the words of his love, he failed her. What hurt even worse was that he let _him_ take her away again, he didn't care that Kagome was leaving, he promised that he'd never let her get hurt, and his word failed.

"Inuyasha!" a shrill voice managed to reach his ears, "Inuyasha! You're awake!" The small little kitsune cub bounced onto Inuyasha's lap, only to be greeted with Inuyasha's fist slamming into his small skull. The kitsune cried as a large lump formed, "I healed your wounds and you still pick on me!" He retreated behind the approaching monk as Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh!" he gasped and looked around, "The well? But I was..." he was cut off as Miroku cut-in "You were brought back here by Sesshoumaru's gaurds, I'm sure it is part of his plan." Miroku rubbed his chin in thought before speaking again, "Get up, let's take you to Kaede. We need to out-smart Sesshoumaru before we can even think of attacking him."

A long sigh escaped from her lips, she traced her fingers over them once more. She liked the kiss, it held a lot more passion than any of Inuyasha's, but she was terrified of him. She is terrified of being toyed with, having her emotions being a simple little taunt for him, she was terrified that she went against everything that she preached to Inuyasha, how you're suposed to keep your sight on one and only one. It was a sin, to be so attracted to someone and not yet leave one whom is so infatuated with you. At least that was her opinion, she sunk low into the warm waters of the soaking tub.

"Kagome.." a soft voice echoed through her ears, interupting her train of thought. She sat up and covered herself looking around before a sigh of relief escaped through her lips, it was Ami, the obviously preganat lady waddled into the room setting cross-legged next to Kagome. "It's good to see you're not trying to drown yourself. You're pretty lucky that Lord Sesshoumaru has a painful desire deep with-in him, or you'd be dead by now."

"I know.. that's what I'm scared of... What if he's just waiting until I get comfortable again, and then he kills me?" Kagome questioned, her brown eyes carrying hurt and worry. How did she let herself fall for the youkai prince? He was always so cold and bitter, she could never picture herself next to a cold-hearted creature. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't beat around the bush, he's blunt and to-the-point when it comes to things like those. So if he wanted you dead, you would of been dead. Plain and simple." Kagome nodded in a simple understanding, she stood from the water grabbing a robe and making herself decent before helping the preganat maid off of the floor.

As she dressed Ami spoke, "Lord Sesshoumaru agreed that I could birth his child through his palace. And once it was birthed I could take time away until the child was raised to the age of four, then he would summon me back for work." She held her stomach before saying, "Who knows, maybe Lord Sesshoumaru will be king with a certain queen by his side..." she chuckled as Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red, as she dodged the robe thrown at her.

He watched her from his balcony, he watched her in every graceful step she took, he watched her look at her reflection in the crystal clear waters of the man-made pond in his court-yard, and he watched her catch the falling cherry blossoms. She was flawed, a very flawed human, she had done things and seen things, that most human girls her age would never experiance in their life-time. She was the epitone of innocence, but the poster-child of sin, if it made any sort of sense. Blood has crossed her hands, for desire, and lust has filled her thoughts. Still, she was so very un-experianced, and very innocent, that's what made her even more desirable.

"Kagome.." he whispered to himself, his golden eyes intensely watched her every move, he was in pure bliss even when she wasn't near him. "Is this what fear is like.." he pondered, he wanted her to stop being afraid, and to allow herself to fullfil the desire she has to be his, but he wouldn't allow himself to seem weak. Weak-ness is what makes great men fall after all.

He sunk back into the shadows of his corridors, he had to do it. It was certain.

She shuddered as a cool breeze rolled across the court-yard. She has been captive for awhile, it was already fall. She didn't like fall at all, everything started dying, the trees, the grass, the flowers, everything seems so lifeless. Though the promise of re-birth was there in the spring, it was still a depressing thing. The winter was okay, the pure white layer of snow that would cascade itself over the feduel era, was much different than normal Tokyo. The sun was setting and she laid back her school uniform didn't do her much justice to the cool night, but she needed to be outside, and feel the least be liberated.

Before he knew it, he was at her side, but she layed motionless, her silky black hair blew in the evening breeze as her chest rose and fall in a content pattern, she was asleep. He bent down with the slightest bit of grace and lifted her up, before striding off to his quaters. He passed the maids and servants without a single word, but not before managing to kick the annoying toad-demon Jaken down the stairs, who was pestering him lately about Kagome's presence.

He reached his quaters and opened the door ever-so quietly before shutting it just as delicately. He laid Kagome down on his silk blood red sheets and smirked as she made herself comfortable. He stripped down into a thin silk white-coloured bottom, revealing his muscular, but not too muscular chest. She shifted and stirred a little, but he still postitioned himself to lay near her. He inhaled the smells of her, that he had become addicted too, she had a distinct smell of fresh-cut flowers and cherries. He always became intoxicated in her scent, he nuzzled his nose to her silky hair, and traced his fingertips up her smooth bare skin. This was a moment he would entrap himself in forever.

She woke up startled by the touch on her arm, she gasped when she saw him laying next to her, not knowing what to say, or do, she stood up just to be greeted with his hand around her wrist and him sitting up swiftly in one movement and pulling her into his lap, his soft golden eyes turned hard in an instant as he said, "I need to let you know something..." he paused when she looked at him, "You are mine. End of story."

"But..." before she could muster another word, she was graced with another blissful kiss from Sesshoumaru, this time, she allowed it, and kissed him back, she melted into him as she dreamily pulled back to look into his orbs. This was the love she desired.

A/N: Whoo, a bit of an out of character Sesshy there, I'm sure you all will forgive me. ;) Hopefully this answer a couple of questions, I am already starting on the next chapter, so the update shouldn't be too far away. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another lovely chapter of my story, the more I keep typing this the more I'm starting to think I'm getting better at it. Well, Advi, hopefully I'll fulfill your request of a longer chapter. Also, if you ever get confused by something, just let me know and I'll be happy to answer any questions. Just none that will spoil my story. Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers, tinytot, m3m231, Advi, and -just a random person-. I am glad you all liked it. D Anywho, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. Anything that is patented that I use in this story belong to their rightful owner, this is a non-profit story, meaning I am not responsible for any profit made from the distribution of this story. Leave credit were credit is due, the story line is mine. **

_Last Chapter: "__"But..." before she could muster another word, she was graced with another blissful kiss from Sesshoumaru, this time, she allowed it, and kissed him back, she melted into him as she dreamily pulled back to look into his orbs. This was the love she desired." _

* * *

She yawned, and turned over, rubbing the crusty flakes of sleep from her eyes, she looked around to notice she wasn't in her room. She blushed as soon as she remembered last night. She traced her fingers over the pale-white skin of Sesshoumaru's arm, and laid there thinking. She thought about how she was going to tell Inuyasha, she feared at what he might do. She felt the arm around her waist tighten, as Sesshoumaru whispered, "Ohayo..." softly into her ear. 

"Ohayo.." Kagome sat up and yawned again, stretching a little to wear the groggy-ness away. She watched as he stood up, even from just waking he had more grace than she'd ever accomplish. She was shook from her daydreaming when her clothes were thrown at her as Sesshoumaru dressed. "Bathe..." was all he said before exiting the room. She giggled and remembered Ami telling her about how blunt he was, she got a dose of it last night.

He walked down the hall only to get harassed by one of his nurses, his annoyed growl only made her flail her arms around and yell louder. "I've been with your family since you were a pup! The least you could do is show some respect! A lot of your warrior gaurds have been injured by a pack of wolves, most of them are too groggy to describe their attackers fully, but most of them agree they were wolves..." she trailed off as Sesshoumaru walked off.

He remembered the wolves from the ball, he needed to ask Kagome her relation to this male whom keeps stalking them. He figured it'd be best to get this little pest away, it was becoming an annoyance that he had to replace demon gaurds. He opened the door to the bath house and his ears twitched, he heard light sniffles, and soft sobs coming from the hot tub. Was she in pain?

He stood behind Kagome and said, "Crying again... is that all you can ever manage to do?" His cold-hearted eyes were in place, he couldn't let his true feelings show around anyone. His father fell because of a human, he couldn't suffer the same fate, his pride was too great.

"I just... miss my family that's all..." Kagome covered her nude body, she looked up at Sesshoumaru's cold golden orbs with her tear-filled brown ones, her hair was wet and messy, and her face held a sorrow and lonliness. She rubbed her eyes as Sesshoumaru snorted, "You travel with my brother, one of the most ignorant, foolish, pathetic excuses for a even half-of-demon. Now you cry over your family?" his cold words sunk hard into Kagome's heart.

"You... How could you be so cruel!" she answered her own question in her mind _'Well duh, it's Sesshoumaru...'_; "I haven't seen my family in... months! It's been seven or eight months since you've captured me! I haven't gone that long without seeing them! They probably presume I'm dead!" Kagome burst into more tears grabbing the robe next to the bathing tub wrapping it around her and leaping out. "You're just like Inuyasha... insensitive.." she immetiatly regreted uttering those words.

He rushed in on her, his hand tightly around her throat as he snarled, "Do not compare me to my brother..." his claws dug into her skin ever so lightly, causing a few small punctures to form, tiny balls of blood appeared as she winced. For some reason, she did not show as much pain as he figured she would, only sorrow and fear. "Or what? You'll compare me to someone? Like Kikyou or other human girls?" she squirmed underneathe his hardened glare. She was far too depressed to give a damn about what he was going to do.

"No.. because there is no one whom will be able to compare with you..." he said as his eyes softened. She had more guts than anyone he'd ever met, now it was easier for him to see, why the great Lord Sesshoumaru, has fallen. It has brought him closer to realization, why his father must of fell for that human that bared his half-brother. He wrapped an arm around her waist as a tinge of blush formed on her cheeks.

This time, she responded with her arms slinking around his neck, as his tongue met with a spot on her neck where he dug his claws, he licked the tiny bubble of blood away and moved away from her. She wiped her hand across her neck smearing the blood away before she sunk behind the changing curtain, changing into the attire she usually wore.

* * *

Swear words sputtered from the wolf-demons mouth, where was _his_ Kagome. He could smell her she was close, but the smell of many other demons have masked over it. Not to mention the dense scent of blood, all the gaurds he and his wolves have killed, refused to reveal the true where-abouts of this Sesshoumaru guy. The rumours he heard, were begining to disgust him. They said that the reincarnation of Kikyou, Kagome, has fallen for the demon prince, Sesshoumaru, and that the very same feelings she felt were returned. His Kagome would never do that.

He bursted off into another direction, '_Just keep following the gaurds'_, he thought. He once again, left his pack behind, in ignorance that Sesshoumaru was indeed hunting for him.

"Y...you're not going to kill Kouga are you!" Kagome asked in worry, even though he could get annoying, she didn't want someone she cared about to be hurt. It pained her to watch Inuyasha fall to the claws of Sesshoumaru, she kept wondering if he was dead, or alive. "Maybe I'll just tell him, that I..I'm with y..you now and then it'll bring him to a realization... then he'll leave you be." she suggested watch Sesshoumaru's intense eyes glare out the window.

"Very well then..." he paused for a moment, "That is what we will do.', He turned to face her and said, "I know his wearabouts, he is about 250 yards from here, he will not get to my palace... So let us be off.", he strided past Kagome, gripping her wrist and almost dragging her across the floor. Kagome nervously laughed, even though he had admitted his feelings, he's still hard as ever.

He gripped her by her waist and leaped up into the air, her screams made him snarl as his little cloud appeared beneathe them. He monitored Kouga, as he frantically sniffed, he knew he caught a wiff of him and Kagome, he chuckled at the foolish wolf. His arm tightening around Kagome's waist as he leaped off of his cloud and landed behind the wolf. He shoved Kagome's seemingly petrified form away from him as he ducked underneathe the wolf's leg.

"Kouga! Stop!" Kagome shouted, her eye brows bunched together as she looked at him with disapointment, "Kouga, please understand... I... I...I'm with Sesshoumaru now, I'm not yours, and I never was... we're just friends okay? You can't keep attacking his gaurds and you can't keep this all up.. I'm sorry Kouga..." She watched as Kouga's bright blue eyes became foggy as he shook his head. She felt Sesshoumaru grip her by her waist and leap off once more.

He stood there in shear disbelief, how could Kagome to that? After all, she may of been mutt-faces, but apart of him liked to think that she wanted to be with him instead of dog-turd. Now she's with his brother, he bowed his head slightly in-shame, and sped off, if those were her desires, he'd fullfill them. He raced off past his pack once more, he was going to tell Inuyasha what was said tonight.

* * *

"No..." were the only words Inuyasha was able to muster, the wolf he despised stood before him telling him the words he feared most. He wouldn't believe it, his Kagome would never be dis-loyal, this was a trick, he was sure of it. "Dumb asshole! Kagome wouldn't do that to me! You're a lair!" Inuyasha stormed off once more. He was going to find Sesshoumaru, kill him, then claim Kagome for good.

"Inuyasha! Please don't go get hurt anymore than you already are. Maybe if you weren't so mean to Kagome, then maybe you wouldn't have this doubt in your mind weather she's still yours or not!" Shippou exclaimed bouncing along the hanyou. The only response the little kitsune cub got was Inuyasha's fist slamming across his fragile skull. He plopped on the ground and started crying, he couldn't stand the abuse much longer, Kagome isn't around to help anymore.

* * *

He flung her onto his bed, his eyes were intent on one place of her body, her neck. He heard her gasp loudly as he crawled onto the large matress with her, he pinned her hands above her head, and placed his lips on Kagome's neck. "S..ses.. Sesshoumaru!" She was nervous, she didn't know what he was doing, he looked into her eyes and saw the swell of emotion, his eyes just brought comfort to her, because they held a promise he'd never hurt her. His mouth opened and his canine-like fangs were showen, before his sharp teeth met with the soft tender area of her skin. The little pressure he applied punctured the skin, and blood flowed past his lips onto his tongue. He felt her stiffen in a slight pain, then relax as he traced his tongue across the bite mark, the soothing feeling made her melt into his arms. It was offical, no matter where she went, she would always be known as his.

Her eyes fluttered shut, the burning on her neck dissolved as she snuggled into the one person she had become to love. He was powerful, but she didn't care at the moment that he could kill her in an instant, the look in his eyes was sincer, and she had never gotten that kind of look from Inuyasha. She didn't know much about the bitting ritual, only that different demons had different was of claiming mates. She figured that's what the bite was for, she was content with that, it was like a perfect love story.

They fell asleep together once more, her head on his chest with his arms wrapped tight around her. The word got leaked, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, has fallen and his weaknesses are being exposed. He will suffer the same fate his father did.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, you all want longer chapters. But I kind of have a writers block right now. Plus I just started my job at Petsmart. Anyway, I will update more! Thanks for the reviews. Oh! And thanks for the 6,300 hits! You all are wonderful. . 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: After the long disappearance, I stumbled back onto my old stories. I apologize, and will start where I left off.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their reviews.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's affiliated characters. Leave credit where credit is due. The story line is mine.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been wandering for awhile, nothing but images of Kagome and Sesshoumaru together running through his brain. Dirty, impure things that Sesshoumaru would do to her, and then all the smiles and frustrated looks he'd get if the rumor Kouga had said was true. His pace quickened, he had left Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all behind.

He paused for a moment, in a rather large open grassy field that wasn't shaded by any form of trees or anything. He bowed his head with his fists clenched. The field reminded him of Kagome, soft white butterflies danced across as he slowly walked through it. He felt a burning in his eyes, and in his lungs.

He finally stumbled upon a large rock, that is where he fell to his knees, in fury he screamed loudly and punched the ground, his fist thoroughly embedded into the earth. He laid his hands in his lap, staying on his knees, as small traces of tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Kagome... did I really push you too far this time?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned, stretching her legs before turning over to snuggle into seemingly nothing. She opened her eyes surprised to not find Sesshoumaru looking back into hers. She shot straight up and looked around, it was very dimly lit in his room. She shrugged and stood to her feet hurriedly walking into her room to prepare for the day.

She walked towards the dining hall, she knew she'd find him there. She paused noticing that the doors were only slightly cracked, then, she heard Sesshoumaru's horrid growl. She stopped and listened.

"I will not take your insults! You are my slave, your input isn't needed!" Sesshoumaru shouted at his small trembling maid.

"I see the big cool Sesshoumaru has gotten angry, what happened to your emotionless disposition?" she said bravely. "You can't be serious about that human, she was only a toy at first, now you're sleeping in the same room, spending time with her. Next you'll be married and having useless hanyou's."

Kagome bunched her eyebrows together, 'How dare her!' she thought to herself, without thinking twice she barged in on Sesshoumaru's conversation. Then, she heard the most disturbing noise she's heard in awhile, a deep gurgling noise, along with the crunching of bones, followed by a loud thud.

"Sess..." she looked at Sesshoumaru then to the new corpse that laid in front of him. She backed away, her fears came back to her, he offed a demon quickly and clearly without second thought. She paniced slightly as he turned to her and walked towards her.

"I see you're finally awake, good." He said reaching out to her. She dodged his touch, which made him quirk a brow, "My hands too dirty for you now, Kagome?" he said jokingly, he noticed that little eye twitch, the one that he'd come to provoke a lot lately. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her close to his chest.

"You killed her... easily..." Kagome said, looking at the other maids that cleaned up Sesshoumaru's fresh slaughter. She immediately tensed up when he felt his claws trailing softly down her back. She closed her eyes, burying her face into his shoulder.

"She wanted to oppose my choice, she had to be taken care of." He looked down at her, before quickly sweeping her into his arms. Their eyes met in an intense stare. Tears brimmed her eyes, she quickly wiped them away.

"Is that how you'll handle everyone?" She cuddled close into his chest as he walked over to the head of the table.

"Yes." he simply said, sitting in his large chair with Kagome in his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She let out a stressed sigh while rubbing her neck. It has been hours since Sesshoumaru left, she assumed he wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so she made herself comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable.

She laid across his bed, in the nude. Her fingers traced over the super soft sheets as she stretched, arching her back. She turned over on her side and sighed once again. She was worried, though he had admitted loving her, she still was scared.

Kagome let out a deafening scream as she felt a clawed hand trailing up her thigh. She flipped over and met none other than the eyes of Sesshoumaru. She gasped and grabbed the pillow frantically covering herself.

"Wel... We.. Welcome home Sesshoumaru." her face was bright red as she gripped onto the pillow like her life depended on it.

"What a lovely welcome." Sesshoumaru said as he smirked, ripping the pillow away from her, pulling her close to him. She squirmed and tried to shield herself from his line of vision, but was failing.

"Sesshoumaru, please... Stop..." She wiggled frantically trying to free herself from his grasp, she panicked. 'Oh no... he wouldn't...' she thought to herself jerking her body in all directions, his grip on her was firm, and he was still.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mini update, again, thanks everyone for all of your reviews, I will most definitely keep this story updated. Much love!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the faves, and the alerts all!

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters, they belong to their rightful owners. So leave credit where credit is due. -The story line is mine-**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She growled, and elbowed him in the chest, she was for sure that'd seal a fate of getting severely hurt but it was better than getting raped. She struggled more, pushing away from him, kicking her legs, but his grip just tightened, and his body was stiff.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled and clawed at his arms, he placed his hand over his mouth, holding it firmly in place. She looked up at him and saw him staring intently at his window. She stopped struggling and looked where he was looking, she didn't see anything.

Before she knew it Sesshoumaru had her in his arms bridal style carrying her into her own room. He dropped her on her bed, looking down on her with a blank stare. He knew she was scared, he knew he had scared her to death with his actions, but he also knew that she'd understand.

"What... was happening in there?" she said crawling under the covers of her bed. She figured he's seen it all now but she still felt uncomfortable being nude in front of him. She looked up at him wondering if he'd answer her.

"Nothing you need to worry about." he said stroking his fingers through her hair, she nuzzled her head into his hand.

"I was scared." she said her eyes tearing up a little bit before clinging to his stomach. She squeezed him tightly as he stroked her hair.

"I know." He pushed her away slightly looking into her eyes, wiping away a tear before bending down to kiss her lips softly. "You'll sleep here tonight" he said before walking out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura floated through the night sky, what she saw was creepily appeasing. She knew she must tell Naraku about Kagome being with Sesshoumaru. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what a strong prince would want to do with a useless human like Kagome. She pondered this thought before shrugging it off and continuing on her way to tell Naraku her news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" an out of breath Jakken screamed at the great yokai's lord descending figure. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at his toad slave with an emotionless glare, the toad fell the to floor in front of his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, why are you in such a hurry! For all you know this could be a snape chase and you didn't really see anything!" he panted and sighed.

"Gaah!" he shouted out as Sesshoumaru's foot smashed the little toads head into the ground. He pulled his face up looking for Sesshoumaru but noticed he was no where to be found. He sighed and took it upon himself to find some guards to protect Kagome. He knew it'd be his death if anything happened to her whilst he was away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said cooly at the hanyou that stood in front of him. He kept his usual emotionless demeanor as Inuyasha growled.

"No you asshole! I want my Kagome back!" he charged at Sesshoumaru's still figure, slashing his claws at would have been Sesshoumaru's chest if he didn't move. He turned around and got a swift elbow in the cheek.

"You had your chance, Inuyasha. But you took her for granted, and now you're damned to either a lonely life, or a life with a clay-corpse. Your choice, your being is not my problem." he watched Inuyasha fall to the ground quivering like a lost puppy. He snorted before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Waiiiiit!!!" a small voice screamed out to Sesshoumaru. He turned and saw the small kitsune pup Kagome once cared for standing defensively behind a tree shaking with tons of fright. "Sess..Se..Eh... Sesshoumaru!" he finally sputtered out, "D..d..do you re-really have Kagome?" he asked showing himself more from behind the tree.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru simply replied, ignoring Inuyasha's exit from the area.

"C..can I come with you?!" Shippou asked looking at Sesshoumaru with big scared eyes. "Inuyasha is really mean to me, often beating me up and yelling at me. And I really miss Kagome, she's like a mother to me." he explained backing away from the lord as he approached him.

"Fine, I'll take you to her, but first I have business to deal with. I'll come back for you later." he said before turning on his heel and continuing his walk.

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru!" Shippou shouted excitedly, he bounced off into the bushes in hopes of finding Inuyasha, mean or not, he relied on Inuyasha for protection until he was with Kagome again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed and looked over her shoulder, she saw the guards trying to inconspicuously watch her from a distance. She wondered what happened in the room that made Sesshoumaru wander off and leave guards to watch her. She sat under a tree and cracked a book taking in the smells and loveliness of nature.

The story she was consumed in reminded her much of Shippou, a child going through a hardship with the loss of his family, and being forced to work for the king. She sighed, she missed him, she missed them all. She knew the likelihood of Sesshoumaru allowing her to see all of them was slim with Inuyasha being around.

She stretched out with the book resting on her stomach, a cool breeze crawled over the area and she shivered lightly, but didn't bother to move from her position, she was too consumed.

"For a re-birthed Miko, you sure don't do a very good job of being aware." Sesshoumaru said cooly kneeling next to her.

"Oh shut up." she said not bothering to look from her book. She growled at him when he swiped the book from her hands and placed it beside him. She looked up at him about to say something, but instantly lost it when she saw him smiling.

"Watch who you're talking to, you might face my wrath." he said jokingly, the look on her face was stunned, he immediately quirked a brow wondering what he had did to make her look at him so shocked.

"You should smile more, it's better on you." She said snuggling against him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the sky. He questioned why he always questioned his fathers actions for falling in love with a human.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku... I have some news for you." Kagura said, her crimson eyes watching Naraku through the screen. She despised him for having a total control over her, but she had no choice.

"Go on." Naraku said, not bothering to look at his spawn. He just faced out the window watching the sunset.

"Kagome, she's with Sesshoumaru now." she said, Naraku turned his head to look at her. She continued, "I don't know if it's a mutual agreement to be there or not, but I saw her at Sesshoumaru's castle. They were on a bed together, and she was nude, but she looked like she was fighting him. So I assume it's a plot to get Inuyasha's sword." Kagura stepped to the side as Naraku walked by her dressed in his baboon attire.

"I see, then perhaps, we could make a trade." Naraku chuckled as Kagura rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid next to him sleeping soundly. He was frustrated, he couldn't find that Kagura whore that was watching them from his window. He wanted to dispose of her to rid her of considering any dirty tricks with Naraku. He tucked away a lock of hair that fell in front of Kagome's face while she slept.

"I love you, my Kagome" he whispered softly to her sleeping form, before wrapping an arm protectively around her and falling asleep himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we go, an update! And a quick one at that. I'd like to thank everyone who read this chapter and I will promise to keep up with this story now that I have a good idea of where it will definitely go. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all the other stuff. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. Leave credit where credit is due.**_

The story line is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like the place he was in, it was dark, and it was cold. The murky feeling he got from it reminded him much like a dungeon, an imprisonment on the will. He casually walked through the corridors of the area observing where he had been taken.

"Hm..." he said looking to his sides his weapons had been removed, along with his fake arm. Then he heard it, a blood curling scream, it was hers, he turned around and saw a small light, he quickly rushed towards it, in hopes he'd find her safe.

"Pathetic..." the deep voice of Naraku leaked to Sesshoumaru's ears. He looked at Kagome's limp lifeless corpse. He was enraged.

"You... will die now." Sesshoumaru said angered. He leaped into the air to deliver a blow to Naraku, but he felt slow, and groggy, he was deflected immediately, he looked at his reflection in the glass nearby, he had black hair, his face was un-marked, and he was... human.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jolted up in bed like someone had electrocuted him. He looked around and noticed the sun had already rose and it was about mid-day, Kagome shifted next to him but didn't stir. He pondered why he had a dream like that, he almost never dreams. He stood from the bed and walked out.

She turned over to snuggle into Sesshoumaru, but to her displeasure he had already left, feeling pouty she clung to a nearby pillow. Sighing and burying her face into it, she wished the sun wasn't so bright and that she could sleep more. She growled and threw the pillow, deciding to get up anyway.

She walked right into him she smiled and hugged him. Looking up into her eyes, she couldn't help herself anymore with the random bursts of affection. She was just so content and happy when she was near him, she felt invincible. 

He placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, he'd never openly admit it, but these bursts of affection were nice. He looked down into her eyes and felt blown away with that adoring smile.

"Get ready, we're leaving relatively soon." He said calmly releasing her and watching her walk off to dress herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked back at her awkwardly sitting on his dragon-pet. He chuckled to himself, she was dressed in that school girl outfit, but he wouldn't complain. He knew she'd be delighted once she found out where they were going. He walked along side it, the silence wasn't awkward, but calming and peaceful, like he didn't need words with her just to feel in place like there was a purpose to be near. It was nice, but he couldn't let himself show too quickly, it was for the best of both of them that he forbid that.

She shifted once again on the back of the dragon-beast. She didn't like being on it's back, she felt unsafe, soon Sesshoumaru also mounted the beast, and they took off into the air. She squeaked and slid, but was caught by the strong arm that belonged to Sesshoumaru. She felt safe once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They haven't moved from where Sesshoumaru last met with Inuyasha for days. He didn't want to go anywhere, he sat off in a tree, sulking. He was depressed, he didn't feel like living, much alone doing any other activity. He really did it this time, and if she really was in love with his brother, how could he compete with that. For the first time in his life, he had felt like there was no hope and that he was truly weak.

Shippou sat on a log near Miroku, he was worried that he'd never get to see Kagome again, maybe he shouldn't of asked for so much from the demon lord. But Kagome was like a mother, strong or not, he was still a pup, and he needed love and care that only Kagome could give. Kirara perched herself next to Shippou, and he hugged the small cat.

"Miroku, do you sense something?" Sango asked looking around. Everyone seemed restless and just waiting on Inuyasha.

"Actually, I do." Miroku said propping himself up on his elbows looking to the west. There he saw it, Sesshoumaru's winged beast with Kagome on it. He jumped to his feet in defense. Kirara morphed and stood in front of Sango and Miroku growling.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out looking at the tree where he last recalled Inuyasha being, he wasn't there. Miroku sighed and tensed when the dragon landed behind them.

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounced at her. She squeezed him tightly tears flowing freely from the little kitsune's eyes.

"Shippou! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed nuzzling her face into the top of the child's head.

"Kagome!" Sango said still in a defensive position. Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled before running to her friend, hugging her as well.

"Oh Sango! It seems like forever!" she hugged her friend tightly.

"I know! Has this bastard hurt you?!" she glared at Sesshoumaru from over Kagome's shoulder. Who just held an emotionless expression. She also rubbed over a red mark on Kagome's neck that looked like a scar that she never had seen before.

"Um... No." Kagome said nervously, she didn't know how to tell them that she doesn't love Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what they'd do or say.

"It is most definitely nice to see you again, Kagome-san" Miroku said approaching the two girls and kistune. Kagome hugged Miroku as well. She walked back to Sesshoumaru's side and looked at the ground kind of embarrassed and guilty like.

"Sesshoumaru hasn't harmed me... He's actually been really caring and making sure I was well kept. I... don't know how to say this... But, Sesshoumaru stole my heart from Inuyasha, and he's keeping it." she looked up at saw Miroku and Sango's jaws hit the floor, she sighed.

"As long as you're well kept, and happy, then I'm glad for you Kagome" Sango smiled at her dear friend and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Sesshoumaru looked to the east and narrowed his eyes. Kagome and her friends chatted a bit and the kitsune cub whined about how mistreated he was whilst Kagome was gone. He placed his hand protectively on Kagome's shoulder.

"You're not safe here." he said, he sensed Naraku. Kagome sensed the shards and nodded. "We must go."

She hugged everyone once more, placing Shippou back into Sango's arms.

"Waaaait! Sesshoumaru said last time he was with Inuyasha that I could come back with you!" Shippou jumped out of Sango's arms onto Kagome's shoulder. She looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded.

"I hope you two don't mind." Kagome said, looking at her friends who just smiled. She hugged Sango tightly once more before turning to Miroku and hugging him just as tightly. She felt his hand move to her lower back, but stop like someone paralyzed him, she looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshoumaru watching them both intently. She giggled and petted Kirara before approaching Sesshoumaru who was annoyed with a small Kitsune perched on his head.

"Make your presence more often, Kagome!" Sango said as Kagome climbed on the two-headed dragon. Kagome nodded and waved at her two friends.

"Oh... could you guys tell Inuyasha that I'm really sorry..." she bowed her head in shame slightly as Sango and Miroku looked at eachother then to Kagome who seemed deeply ashamed, neither Sango nor Miroku could blame her for her actions, Inuyasha was in-sensitive, and rude. If anything, he deserved this after mistreating Kagome for such a long time.

"Of course, Kagome-san. Please be safe." Miroku bowed his head in respect towards Sesshoumaru, and action he thought he'd never do. As the three took off into the sky on back of the dragon, they faded into nothing. He looked over at Sango who had a sad expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he felt stupid asking that question, but she seemed un-phased a moment ago, now she seemed on the brink of tears.

"I missed Kagome dearly, this small visit was a breath of relief, but I still wish things could go back to how they once were. Now Shippou is gone as well, it seems like the normal for us is now falling apart. And it's all Inuyasha's fault." she confessed everything to the monk she grew dangerously attached to.

"I miss how everything once used to be as well, even though it all hasn't been amiss for too long, it's still not right, knowing things will probably never be the same again. Kagome has someone powerful in her life now, we seem almost useless." he hugged Sango close to him, "And it might be Inuyasha's fault, but then again, sometimes fate plays cruel tricks to make everything alright."

Sango nodded and nuzzled into Miroku's comforting hug, his arms squeezed her tighter as Kirara yawned and curled up in a small ball next to the embers of the nearly dead fire nearby.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A consistent babble was exchanged between Shippou and Kagome as Sesshoumaru attempted to tune them out, but to much fail, he kept alert, he felt Naraku's presence still, and he knew that he could only be after one thing, those useless shards Kagome possessed.

He mentally scoffed, he couldn't believe someone would make it their life goal to complete a jewel that was taken from this earth many years ago, brought back, and shattered. Not to mention upon finishing this burdening task of finding the thousands of shards, tainting it to gain power, by the time the task would be complete, humans will have advanced farther and might very well overpower medial demons like Naraku.

They landed and were instantly greeted by a couple of maids, they all dotted over Shippou, and followed Sesshoumaru's orders to have him bathed and fitted into newer clothing. Kagome giggled at Shippou's terrified look as they dragged him away. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked back at her, she turned away quickly and started to walk forward, only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

He turned her around and wrapped an arm around her waist dragging her petite self closer to him, she was small and fragile appearing, but strong at the same time. And he completely adored that a simple human could make herself so powerful in such a short amount of time.

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, avoiding the cold armor that covered his chest most of the time. She sometimes felt like she was ruining his otherwise cold and dark-hearted image, but if he didn't want that to happen, she would've been either dead, or traded off awhile back when he had the many opportunities to do so.

"Your family, they are in another time, correct?" Sesshoumaru decided to interrogate her about her family that wasn't in existence in this time. He felt her spirit sink as she held onto him tighter, he rubbed her back reassuringly that he was going to make everything better.

"They live half-of a millennium in the future... I go back and forth between that time and this time through the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest. Before, I always needed a piece of the Shikon Jewel to make travel between the times happen, but later to find out that all I needed was to be bound to something in that time to make this happen. Then it was Inuyasha, and the task we had to complete. Now I haven't a clue on what it will be." she sighed, Mama and Souta adored Inuyasha, how could she tell them Inuyasha will no longer be apart of her life, and that Sesshoumaru, someone they probably couldn't meet, was the holder to her young heart? Things always got simple for her, and then complicated.

"You're bound to me now." he pressed his finger firmly against the bite mark on her neck, it was a seal, marking her as 'his'. It was a ritual that wasn't practiced much anymore, but since it's too soon for marriage for both of them, he decided to go with the old way of keeping her his, and that was marking her.  
"How? How is a simple bite mark soul binding?" she placed her hand over his and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He let a slight smile show, and she smiled back.

"You wanted to be mine, and I wanted you to be mine. This mark is an ancient ritual that was performed before marriage among demons became customary. The only way the pinkish red mark would stay surfaced on the flesh like it was a fresh scar, is if both the marker and the marked shared the same desires, which is a lifetime together. Which makes it nearly impossible for one or the other to be separated." he watched her eyes slightly begin to glow, it was like a strange romance story to her, he kissed her forehead before sweeping her up bridal style.

"Sounds cute in a creepy kind of way." she giggled and snuggled close into him, avoiding the spikes on his armor. She noticed his eye roll before sticking her tongue out playfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha fell to the ground, a painful grunt escaping his lips as blood trickled down his face. The half-demon put up no struggle, nor any fight. Naraku was disappointed.

"Why do you not fight now, Inuyasha?" he said tauntingly and confused. He watched Inuyasha sit up and stay down on the ground.

"I have no need to be battling you anymore Naraku." Inuyasha said in defeat. Naraku looked slightly shocked for a brief moment before letting a sinister chuckle out. He casually walked over to Inuyasha, knowing he was too stupid to perform any intelligent kind of tactic to fool him. 

"Is it because you have lost your precious Kagome to your obviously better elder brother, Sesshoumaru?" he picked at the already obvious wound on Inuyasha's heart. The only response he got was a low growl from the hanyou in front of him.

"What do you want, Naraku? I don't have any shards, Kagome has them, and she's with Sesshoumaru, where ever he is." Inuyasha glared at his once arch enemy who held no importance in his life anymore, no one did. He had nothing else to live for.

"I came to make a trade... I know of a priestess that could 'switch' Kagome's mind into loving you and not Sesshoumaru. For this, I require two things, your sword, to trade off with Sesshoumaru for Kagome, and Kagome's shards, in payment for the favor I am doing you." Naraku attempted to negotiate with the stupid inu-hanyou that sat before him.

"No." Inuyasha said simply. Looking to the sky, before continuing, "Sesshoumaru cannot wield Tetsusaiga, you may be able to change someone's mind, but not their heart. And I will never let you get your wish, if I cannot have mine..." Inuyasha stood up looking at Naraku, "So you might as well kill me now because that's the only way you'll be able to attempt to get this plan underway."

Naraku glared at Inuyasha, he underestimated him once again. He brushed off Inuyasha's challenge and turned to leave, "I will get my wish, even if it means I have to end yours and Kagome's lives. And anyone else's who comes in my way. I will get my desires." he disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and sighed, going back into sulking mode, he knew he should find Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, but he didn't feel like doing much else than mope over his permanent loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another update! More involved with Inuyasha and the others, that should clear up any confusion of what was happening since I know I tend to skip some major details to fill in the blanks with stories. If anyone has questions, I'll be happy to answer them, just ask in a review or send me a message, either way, I'll assist you in anyway I can.

Now for the main reason for this authors note; I showed this story to some of my anime fanatic friends and they think that sometime in the future I should have a lemon(s). I wouldn't do this unless I ask my readers! So tell me, should I or should I not make this story a lemon?

Let me know! Majority will win, and everyone's input is crucial to the fate of future chapters.

Thanks much for everyone's interest in my story once again, and I will update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay, I wanted to avoid filler chapters and stuff while I wait for more ideas on how to ... describe stuffs and whatever. But just for the sake of an update, here you all go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters.**

_**The story line is mine.**_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like it'd been years since she last had seen her family. She knew that Sesshoumaru was weary of her traveling back to her time without him being there with her. She just hoped that what Sesshoumaru had said was true. Shippou yawned and snuggled into her tummy as they rode on the back of Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon pet.

He looked at her, she'd been thinking for the majority of their travel time, her thoughts were interrupted by the kistune cub in her lap, she smiled sweetly down at the small kits sleeping form and rustled his hair. He inwardly smiled at the sight, imagining what she'd be like as a mother.

"We're here." He said in a typical stone cold voice. He helped her down as Shippou protested.

"Kagome! I just got to see you again, and you're leaving." the kit whined and squirmed as Kagome set him down next to Jakken. The toad demon looked at Shippou and wrinkled his nose.

"It's been forever since I've seen my family Shippou, I'm sure they're worried. You can stay at the village with Kaede and the others while Sesshoumaru and I visit my time." she patted his head and to much of the kitsune's displeasure she perched herself on the edge of the well.

"Farewell master Sesshoumaru, I'll wait here for yours and Lady Kagome's return." Jakken's jarring voice reached Kagome's ears as she leapt into the well, Sesshoumaru following tightly behind her. She smiled as her feet touched the ground and she felt Sesshoumaru land behind her.

She looked up at the ceiling of the well house, she wondered how she would explain things to her family. She knew her mother would understand perfectly, but Souta and Grandpa... she was uncertain of their reactions.

She felt Sesshoumaru pick her up bridal style and gracefully leap into the air, landing gently on the edge of the well setting her down before following behind her. She then started worrying about Sesshoumaru, would he adjust to the changes well? Or would he be as ignorant as Inuyasha. She looked back at him then smiled.

_'No... he could never be like Inuyasha.' _she thought to herself as he looked around the dark room. She grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs sliding the doors open being greeted with the sunset and cherry blossoms shedding from the nearby trees. 

She released his hand and walked to the house, she heard leaves crunching behind her never hearing Sesshoumaru walk so loudly before, she turned and saw Souta, staring down Sesshoumaru.  
"Who's this, sis?" Souta asked casually looking Sesshoumaru up and down. Sesshoumaru held an emotionless mask while Souta inspected him. Their eyes met and she watched her little brother shiver from Sesshoumaru's intensity.

"This is Sesshoumaru... someone very special to me, and I expect you to..." she was interrupted by Souta shoving past her.

"He's no Inuyasha." Souta spat out walking into the house. Kagome growled balling up her fists, she couldn't believe her little brother became so rude recently. She pouted and walked into the house Sesshoumaru following behind her.

"Kagome!" her mother instantly threw her arms around Kagome. Kagome hugged her mother tightly, "It's so good to see you, who's your friend?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat at the word 'friend' Kagome laughed nervously and introduced them.

"Mama, this is Sesshoumaru... my, um... boyfriend." She watched Sesshoumaru quirk a brow at the new word, before turning to her mother and taking her hand bowing his head respectively.

"Nice to meet you..." Sesshoumaru released her hand and returned to Kagome's side. She braced herself for the soon to be explosion.

"Likewise, Sesshoumaru." her mother bowed and turned to Kagome with an excited smile, "Oh Kagome, I'm so happy that you have found someone! Is he a half-demon too?"

"No, he's a full demon, he's Inuyasha's half brother." She was glad her mother didn't question her choice in front of Sesshoumaru. "He's a full dog demon, just no ears." she smiled up at Sesshoumaru who looked down at her with a blank stare.

Chuckling warmly her mother lead them both into the kitchen, the table was set for only three but she arranged two more places for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She watched as Sesshoumaru eyed all the objects in the kitchen as Kagome rattled on about how her grandfather will overreact and how she doesn't want him to be killed.

"Kagome, want to show Sesshoumaru the living area then come back and help me make some more food?" Kagome nodded and dragged Sesshoumaru out of the kitchen, his face was still emotionless as he followed her loyally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was washing her hands and putting on an apron while her mother chopped some more vegetables. The silence was slightly awkward, Kagome knew what conversation was about to come up, and she didn't know if she was exactly prepared for it.

"So, I thought you and Inuyasha had something. When did Sesshoumaru come into play?" Kagome stirred the already boiling vegetables, biting her lip thinking the most honest but least gruesome way to explain her and Sesshoumaru.

"Well... it happened... unexpectedly..." Kagome chose her words watching her mothers expression, which didn't change, she was still smiling, nodding to what Kagome said.

"You never pick who you fall in-love with, Kagome." Kagome blushed and nodded in agreement to her mothers words.

"Basically... Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are hardcore rivals... Inuyasha lost a battle against Sesshoumaru and yelled at me for just being there and caring, so I left deciding I wanted to come back home, but on my way home I was attacked by a large ugly ogre demon, and Sesshoumaru saved me. He then took me back to his lands in an attempt to get Inuyasha's sword, and after being at his palace for while... we just... kind of fell in love." Kagome winced she knew the story made Sesshoumaru sound bad, but she didn't care anymore.

"I see, at least Sesshoumaru protected you. And as long as both of your feelings are sincere, then I have no obligation." She smiled lovingly at her daughter as she placed more food in the oven to accompany the half-cooked food.

"Aah! Demon!!!" Kagome sighed and her mother laughed.

"As for grandpa, we have some work to do." her mother winked as Kagome went to go save the day once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome brushed the last bit of salt out of Sesshoumaru's hair, giggling to herself. He kept up his usual facade, she sat beside him and thanked her mother graciously for preparing extra food for Sesshoumaru and her as tea was served.

Kagome fought back a yawn and Sesshoumaru looked at the tea cups uninterested. Kagome laughed nervously and stood up.

"Thanks mamma, but I think I'm going to show Sesshoumaru some more of the house now. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood following Kagome out of the kitchen area. He put his hand on her shoulder when she let out a deep sigh.

"We can go back if you'd like." Sesshoumaru offered, pulling her closer to him, he knew the smile she gave meant 'no' so her just followed her around as she explained miscellaneous things to him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou yapped excitedly about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha huffed and stormed out of Kaede's hut for the third time that day. Miroku hung his head and sighed, Sango just shook her head at the half-demons small tantrums.

"I can't help it! Sesshoumaru's house is so big! There's tons of rooms, and maids, and they all love playing games with me, Sesshoumaru even played catch with me and let me colour in his study! Inuyasha never shows much interest in me!" Shippou pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Understand Shippou, Inuyasha lost Kagome to one of his enemies, and even though it is his fault, it's treason in his eyes, and he doesn't want to have to cope with the fact that 'his' jewel detector is now Sesshoumaru's." Miroku reasoned with the fiery kit.

"If he wasn't such a big headed jerk, maybe Kagome would've stayed!" Shippou spat out and turned away from Miroku, Kirara let out a small mew as Miroku slapped his hand to his forehead, he was almost glad he only had to put up with Shippou for a short period of time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stomped through the forest, he smelled her, and _him. _He wasn't worth her, he was just going to hurt her, and he didn't know Kagome like Inuyasha did.

"...But I don't deserve her either..." Inuyasha spoke to himself, his head hung low and his bangs covered his eyes. He dropped to the ground in front of the God Tree, and sighed, he remember tons of arguments here, and heartbreaks, and all the moments and times he should have treasured with her.

"Too late now..." he felt a pang in his heart, the same feeling he got when he had lost Kikyou for good because of Naraku. He growled and slammed his fist to the ground, _"She's no Kikyou... she's more."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grunted as Sesshoumaru shifted her body in his arms to open the door to her bedroom, his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the moon as he placed her carefully on her bed. She remained in her deep slumber.

He shifted uncomfortably in the clothes Mrs. Higurashi had provided, he wondered how they wore these clothes so comfortably, they were so tight.

Kagome breathed in, an all too un-charming snore escaped in the process, he chuckled slightly, tucking her hair out of her face as she turned on her side snuggling deeply into the pillow underneath her. He leaned back in the office-type chair she had in her room and watched her sleep.

She looked at him from slightly open eyes, his eyes were set on her body, she smiled and nuzzled closer to the pillow, she was happy, she just hoped he was too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: **Alright, sorry for the long, long, LONG, update. It's just a short little plug in until I can get another brillant big idea for the next chapter, which shouldn't be too far off. I'll be starting a job on the 10****th**** of November, and then starting another one around the 1****st**** of December, so things will try and be way ahead of schedule for those dates.**

Thanks for all the reviews and faves, and such.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay, I wanted to avoid filler chapters and stuff while I wait for more ideas on how to ... describe stuffs and whatever. But just for the sake of an update, here you all go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters.**

_**The story line is mine.**_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru, he was leaning back in the chair, his feet propped up on her nightstand, with the most peaceful look on his face.

_'I've never seen him asleep before...'_ She thought to herself, sitting up looking at Sesshoumaru, she smiled, he was truly a gorgeous man. She stretched and yawned quietly, closing her eyes, hearing her bones crack slightly.

"Good morning, my love." Sesshoumaru's husky deep voice reached her ears. She never heard his voice so rough before, she blushed and smiled at him.

"Good morning!" she chirped leaping from her bed smelling the scent of breakfast reach her nostrils. She smiled big and looked at Sesshoumaru who kept his typical emotionless face. She giggled, "Would you like a bath before mama serves breakfast?" 

He looked at her, he remember her explaining the concept of a shower, and the bathtub earlier, he figured he wouldn't use them, he was clean enough. He shook his head.

Kagome shrugged, walking out of her room then back in with two big fluffy pink towels, he quirked a brow.

"Suit yourself, but I need a hot soak and a relaxing shower!" she exclaimed, he looked indifferent which told her that her explaining her actions was unimportant. She shuffled her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha huffed, sitting on a higher branch of the God Tree, he knew no one would bother him there. He slipped back into his thoughts, he'd give up anything just to have her his, but his bastard brother got that chance.

He looked down from his droopy position at Miroku who was looking around, Inuyasha snorted and watched the monk sit beneath the tree.

"So...Inuyasha..." Miroku said cooly, causing his ears to twitch.

"What do you want, monk?" Inuyasha snapped bitterly at Miroku, who wasn't at fault for his bad mood, but he felt no need to be nice to humanity.  
"You to stop being to bitter now, mistakes happen and you should've learned all those other times you came close to loosing her, that's all." he said, rising to his feet, "If you want to join us, Sango and Kaede prepared a bunch of food."

Inuyasha huffed and free fell from the tree Miroku stepped to the side and Inuyasha landed on his feet beside him. He decided he can put his pain behind him for tonight, for the rest of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steam filled the entire bathroom, Kagome sighed dreamily settling into the tub, bubbles floated around her, she decided it's been ages since she had a bubble bath. The scent of roses and jasmine reached her senses as she breathed in deeply.

She began massaging her arms and thighs, and even her calves, when she felt her legs, she wrinkled her nose, at the little prickles of hair that had grown out since she's been gone. She grunted and grabbed her razor.

He laid in her bed, breathing in her scent, with his eyes closed, he had no idea where that voice from earlier came from, but he saw her reactions, and knew it wasn't bad. He felt drowsy, and slightly damaged, all the new scents must be affecting his mind.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, that's when he smelled it, her blood.

"Ouch!" Kagome shrieked, rubbing her knee, she mentally cussed herself out for not using shaving cream, blood lightly trickled down her leg into the water, she sighed, so much for perfectly flawless legs.

She didn't even notice Sesshoumaru standing above her, he cleared his throat lightly, and she jumped, banging her head against the tub wall. She let out a small cry and held the back of her head, he instantly regretted making himself known.

"Sesshoumaru! Ow..." she growled and rubbed her head, and blinking back tears from the stinging in her leg and the new pain in her head.

"Hn..." he bent down beside her looking at her closely, his breathing was becoming stressed, stupid human girl, he thought, _my_ stupid human girl, he corrected himself.

"Are you okay?" she touched his forehead, his skin was hot, she swallowed hard as his silky fingers traced up her arm to her shoulder, before his hand caressed her neck, rubbing the knot in it softly, she melted into him.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head he stood up and cleared his throat. "I was just checking on her, I smelled her blood." Kagome blinked and looked past Sesshoumaru to see Souta standing at the entrance to the bathroom, her eye twitch almost in sync with Souta's.

"Uh...huh." Souta scrambled out of her room hoping to have to never see something like that again. Sesshoumaru rested himself in the chair once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, this is a little much..." Kagome said awkwardly at the small pink and blue package sitting inside her backpack.

"Oh Kagome, I'm just giving you options in case the need arise." she pulled Kagome into a hug and then she smiled and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi..." Sesshoumaru bowed and then stepped out of the house to leave Kagome and her mother standing there.

"Be happy, regardless of what anyone else thinks, or says. You come first in your life Kagome." she hugged her daughter once more, and knew that smile meant that she had lifted all the worry off of her eldest child's shoulder.

"Thanks mama..." Kagome hurried out the door following Sesshoumaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five-hundred twenty-one thousand, six-hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year?" Kagome sang softly to herself, failing to notice the spastic eye twitch coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Seasons of looooooooove!" Kagome seemed really caught up in the moment as she absentmindedly sung the chorus louder. Sesshoumaru bit back his growl and attempted to tune it out. He must love her in order to take this kind of abuse.

"Kagome!" another annoyance raped his eardrums. Shippou leaped into Kagome's arms, she spun around clinging the cub to her chest. He rolled his eyes and averted his attention to the over sized feline approaching them.

"Kirara was my dueling partner! Inuyasha is being a meanie!" Shippou huffed and settled into Kagome's arms as she cradled him.

"Speaking of..." Sesshoumaru spoke silently to himself as he noticed his younger half sibling watching them with great interest from a tree near the hut. He smirked to himself over the tiny personal victory, much more of a lesson rather than a victory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched sadly as Kagome and Sesshoumaru took off once more, this time taking the rug rat with them. He sighed to himself as Kagome turned to wave, brighter than ever. The sun lit the sky up pink and it made her glow like an angel, she was supposed to be his angel, not Sesshoumaru's.

"Ah, although I have seen mistresses of the finest pedigree, I will never fail to admire the innocent beauty that Kagome has to offer." Miroku interrupted his thoughts, looking at Inuyasha in an almost knowing stare.

"Feh, ugly human." Inuyasha bitterly spat out before walking towards the hut. Miroku watched the sunset and smiled to himself. He mourned for his fellow companion but rejoiced for the other.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so sorry once more the the long update, thank you everyone who has read and reviewed, it has helped a lot more than you think.**

A note: Season's of Love(c) is copyright of Rent and all of it's owners and such forth. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(c) or related characters. Leave credit where credit is due.

The story line is mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, the rain hit the window viciously. She looked out the large bay window in the lobby area, watching demons pace the grounds seemingly unaffected by the storm. Shippou raced around the halls chasing the maids, and them chasing him in return. His laughter was vibrant and bright despite the gloomy weather. Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru had been gone away for a few days now, Kagome need not worry about his well being in the storm, but worried that his task was dangerous, Jakken's absence was appreciated, though.

"Kagome..." Shippou approached Kagome, slightly dragging from all of his activity. "Kagome!" Shippou grew impatient and cranky with her slow response.

"Yes?" she looked at Shippou who crawled onto her lap. She ruffled his hair and he yawned.

"Do you have anymore crayons?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Kagome chuckled and carried Shippou upstairs to begin the hunt for crayons. He might be a demon, but he's still a child. He dosed off to sleep in her arms. She placed him delicately on the bed in the room Sesshoumaru prepared for him and left him to rest.

She traveled down the halls, slipping into Sesshoumaru's study. She scanned the shelfs and pulled out a bright colored book. It was light blue, and the binding was a tarnished gold, but it still had an elegant and colorful appearance. She carried it into Sesshoumaru's room and curled up under his covers to begin reading.

It was almost euphoria. She was engulfed by Sesshoumaru's scent, while reading one of the most romantic tales she had ever read. She nestled close to a pillow while turning the page, she didn't hear the door creaking.

The bed shifted slightly, but she didn't pay much attention, after all it was probably Shippou. She held back a yawn.

He slipped his arms around her slyly, she gasped and leaned into him as he dragged her close to his body. He buried his face into her hair, and smiled to himself as she tensed up. He still had an over-powering effect on the young girl. Even though he had exposed many weaknesses to her.

"Hi..." she softly said, squirming slightly. His grip on her loosened as she giggled marking her place in the book she was reading before pouncing into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Hello..." he said in an overly cool and dark tone. His mask was on once more, but the corner of his lip slightly twitched up into a smile. That was all Kagome wanted, she nestled her head into his chest.  
They laid there for what seemed like hours, before Sesshoumaru shifted slightly enough to have Kagome's head shoot up at the sudden movement.

"Mm..." Sesshoumaru said in an almost purr, griping her chin and leaning forward. Kagome shivered slightly at the sudden burst of affection. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers, but instead he kissed her ear lobe.

"Sessh.." she was cut off by him kissing along her jawline and ending at her chin. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru's intense golden orbs looking back at her, she was caught in a trance in how beautiful this man... _her _man could be.

He smiled, knowing she couldn't see it, her partially opened almond brown eyes were caught with his, and he finally kissed her lips. Closing his eyes attempting to deepen to kiss.

Kagome felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest, and much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure, she slightly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to roam around them before catching hers with his. The passion of the kiss seemed almost overwhelming. Her hands managed to tangled themselves in his hair as she straddled him. His hands traced themselves down her back, sending vicious chills up her spine.

He pulled back and sucked on her lower lip lightly, giving her a chance to breathe. He smirked and looked at her flushed face. His hands massaged her small hips as she caught her breath. She kissed Sesshoumaru's nose and smiled.

His hands traced across her stomach, she tensed up as they trailed upwards to glide over her chest to cup her face, pulling her down, he kissed her once more.

His eyebrow twitched as he ended the kiss and released her. She looked dazed for a moment and then heard the door open once more and little set of feet run across the floor before stopping dead silent.

"Uh.. sorry Sesshoumaru..." Shippou said cautiously backing away from the bed. Wiping the sleep from his eyes 

"Hn." Sesshoumaru acknowledged the kit and Kagome slyly slid off of Sesshoumaru. She smiled at the kit who jumped into her arms.

"Kagome! I found crayons!" He held up the giant box victoriously. Kagome giggled and took the box from him.

"Great, now we need, paper." Sesshoumaru exited the room and Kagome frowned slightly as she placed Shippou down. "Last one to the main study is a rotten egg!" Kagome shouted leaping from the bed as Shippou ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched as the maids piled the stack of papers neatly on the desk of his main study. He looked outside at Kagome and Shippou who ran around jumping into puddles. The rain hadn't let up, and Kagome felt bad keeping Shippou all cooped up. So they went outside to play.

Kagome held a pink umbrella over her head, which defeated it's purpose as she leaped into another puddle with Shippou. They were both laughing not noticing the sets of eyes that were watching them. She dropped the umbrella and chased Shippou across the yard, laughing loudly as Shippou hopped in five consecutive puddles. 

"Eek!" Kagome screamed as she slipped and fell into a giant mud pile. Kagome grunted and wiped away the mud off her cheek, a little too soon, because soon Shippou jumped into the mud pile as well, sending mud flying everywhere.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome and Shippou before looking at his attire that was currently tainted with mud. A small grunt of dissatisfaction was all Kagome needed to tell Shippou that it was time to go inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha shifted once more. He couldn't get comfortable, sleep hasn't come easy to him since Kagome was gone. And it definitely wasn't coming now that it's for sure she's never coming back.

"Damn!" Inuyasha swore aloud and punched the floor, storming out of the hut, leaving a groggy Sango and Miroku looking confused.

He raced through the forest, one thing on his mind. Eliminate Sesshoumaru, and get Kagome back.

"I'll be damned if I just let the woman I love just leave out of my life again, he can't take her, not without a fight. You're mine, Kagome." Inuyasha leaped into the air as the rain began to fall harder. He was determined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oooh, short update and stuff! With a tad bit of SUSPENSE?! Gasp?!**

Anyway, I'd like the thank the following readers: 

AngelOfMist  
AssassinOfLegends  
sasukegirl4  
mangadreams

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I appreciate them very muchly.  
:D

I was going to make this chapter longer, but I figured I'd leave a tad bit of suspense in there to keep everyone on their seat until my next update. Not to mention I just worked a 12 hour shift on only 4 hours of sleep. o Whooo! So until next time, thanks again for the reviews, and thanks for all the favourites and alerts too! I appreciate all of my readers greatly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: After going to karaoke with friends, I felt that it was time for an update! Whoo! A very special thanks too:  
**

**AngelofMist  
Inuyasha1818  
Jessica  
Painelust  
Sesshomaru's angel bride  
manga dreams  
KACE19  
sasukegirl4**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha(c) and other related characters are not owned by me. The storyline is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou played with his small fox toys while Kagome read. Sesshoumaru dismissed himself from breakfast earlier, and hasn't returned, dinner was long over, and Kagome was slightly worried.

'Why should I worry?' She thought to herself. She was confident in Sesshoumaru's ability to take care of himself. He was powerful, and intimidating, she doubted he would ever land himself into some sort of trouble. She sighed and looked out the window, a small crescent moon marked the near beginning of a new moon cycle. Her mind trailed to Inuyasha.

**  
**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha raced through the forestry. He couldn't help but think about Kagome, Sesshoumaru, even Shippou. _'Kagome is mine... Shippou is mine... MINE'_ . He let out a feral growl leaping from side to side, he felt himself weakening, as the moon grew smaller, he wasn't going to give up. He could never give up.

He smelled the scent of Sesshoumaru, everywhere. He must be close, his snarled and pushed himself harder, not afraid of tiring, nor injury, he needed her back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked around, bored. He loathed the rain, it tended to water down his scent, and he liked having everything near smelling like him, he dragged his poison claws down another tree, killing it before thinking about Kagome and the kitsune, Shippou.

Two scents rushed to his nose at once, annoyed, Sesshoumaru hastily left, Jakken looked on in confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fox fire!" an overly ambitious voice reached his ears, along with the sight of blue flames, an arrow shot through the air, as the shouts and grunts of guards violated his eardrums. A red and white streak burst through the small clearing, over the rubble, grabbing Kagome just in time.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said more shocked than thankful, he'd have to change that. He looked at the palace that he never set foot in before, and entire wing was torn to shreds by Kagura.

Unsheathing the Tetseigia, Inuyasha rushed forward, leaping over youkai guards, his ignoring medial minions, his true target in sight.

"Backlas--" he was cut short and knocked away.

"Dragon Strike!" a elegant, swift, and angry Sesshoumaru released his fury at Kagura, who narrowly dodge the offensive attack.

A very frustrated Inuyasha was ready to dig his Tetseigia into his brother, who ignored him and continued one move right after the other, in incredible speed. Where was this intensity when he battled Sesshoumaru?

Kagura, mildly abused, was becoming flustered with Sesshoumaru. Lifting her fan only able to deflect certain attacks. She chuckled, soon Sesshoumaru will be defenseless, with his little Kagome in their hands. Lost in her thoughts, she screamed, Sesshoumaru withdrew his glowing, now bloody hand from her abdomen.

Pulling out a feather and throwing it to the air, she took flight, hundreds of demons honed in on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She chuckled, waiting to hear the miko's blood curling scream.

Almost on cue, Kagome screamed, Shippou frantically tried to fight off tentacles. To his dissatisfaction, he failed, and was knocked away.

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the Naraku clone leaked out a poisonous miasma. She felt her arm being grabbed and looked up praying to meet the wonderful golden hues that belonged to Sesshoumaru, only to meet beady blood eyes of Kagura.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru screamed, a pure rage almost engulfed him, but he kept his composeur. The Naraku clone was eliminated in one blow, but Kagome was in Kagura's clutches.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, racing after her scent. Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha for a brief moment before kicking him in the shin.

"Learn your place, half-breed." Sesshoumaru bit out bitterly as Inuyasha face planted the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome coughed, and gasped. The thick miasma around the hut they had entered was slowly burning her body from the inside out. Her legs burned, and itched, her eyes felt like they turned into fire balls, she closed her eyes and held her breath, not for long, she inhaled and regretted it.

"Pathetic..." Kagura's unsympathetic voice came from behind her, the area started to clear and Kagome gasped and breathed in the now clean air, such a simple pleasure she wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"Wher..." Kagome started just to be interrupted and thrown against the nearest wall. _Ouch, _She thought, as things went dark, she opened her eyes and everything around was blurry, she was being carried, she looked up and groaned from the pain.

Thud.

Yet again, she was being treated like a rag doll. She was becoming frustrated, her aura flared, and she heard Naraku's amused chuckle. She swayed side to side and tried to stand, but her already blurry eyesight turned worse as the dark room they were in started to spin and she collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deja Vu. It wasn't entertaining, not to this Sesshoumaru, he briskly walked through the halls, offing random remedial demons that came his way. He trailed down the bootleg stairs made at the rear of the hut, it was dark, and it was cold. The murkyness of the area made his wrinkle his nose in disgust.

He sensed Inuyasha trailing behind him, he disliked the hanyou, and he still insisted to follow him, but he obliged, he only cared about getting to Kagome, eliminating Naraku and Kagura, and continuing his life, without interruption like this again.

Inuyasha was weak, he felt himself tiring, and he felt almost out of breath, the sun was setting and he could feel the demon in him leaving. He hoped they'd find Kagome soon, he hoped Sesshoumaru would lead them to the accurate place, because he senses finally left him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, certainly being so far underground with a man-made tunnel couldn't be safe. He was thinking like a human now, wonderful. He jogged to keep up with Sesshoumaru now, who seemed to start walking amazingly faster.

Inuyasha felt a burning sensation wash over his body, followed by a shot of cold, he shot out a stream of curses and tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He looked at his hands, they were clawless, he touched the side of his head to have an ear meet his fingers. He groaned.

In that moment he looked up to see Sesshoumaru was gone. He must've been down for awhile, he quickly but blindly ran off into the direction he assumed to be correct.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome coughed, Naraku watched her, she was strong, she had been slammed against a wall, thrown on the floor, stepped on several times, stuck in a miasma, and given little oxygen by being underground. He shrugged it off and waited, he had the advantage, he would get shards, and death to those who got in his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whoo, an update! Hip hip, hooray? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I should update soonish.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! Looks like it's time to update, sorry it would've been sooner, but easter and stuff came around and it's apparently also a busy time for my job. I'd like to thank everyone for being patient with me. :) I also would like to thank:**

Most Unlikely Angel (Thanks a bundle for the information on the swords!)  
Inuyasha1818  
Sugar0o  
Angel of Mist  
Alucardgal  
Kavfh

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, or any other material mentioned in this story that is copyrighted.

--

Sesshoumaru peered at Naraku, who stood menacingly over Kagome, she panted and breathed heavy, he was very thankful she was still alive. He had the lingering feeling he had been here before, he couldn't shake it. His current problem though; Kill Naraku without hurting Kagome while several feet underground.

The shards that Kagome possessed where pure, like herself. She was pure in every way, innocent, sweet, and charming, she actually disgusted him, and wondered how Inuyasha ever confused her for Kikyou, Kikyou was more ... exciting.

Naraku sensed Sesshoumaru watching them, shaking himself from his thoughts about his past infatuation and his current hostage. He chuckled, inhaling slightly to make a cunning yet foolish remark, he was interupted.

"You... You BASTARD. Don't... you ever...touch _my _Kagome." Inuyasha spat out, through labored breathes, he raced as fast as he could towards Naraku, fist up, he leaped only to get deflected boredly by Naraku.

"How annoying." Naraku spoke, un-enthused with the now human hanyou's current state. Sesshoumaru rose from the shadows, and Narkau smirked.

"I see, I have something of yours, now about something that should belong to me..." he stepped over Kagome, positioning himself so in inconvenienced any attack Sesshoumaru had planned.

"Inuyasha..." a weak voice reached the two demons ears. Kagome propped herself up on her arm and looked at the bleeding hanyou. She looked at Sesshoumaru with teary eyes, and he felt a pang.

"You'll never get them... Naraku... even if you slay me, they will never be yours, because you'll have to escape Sesshoumaru's wrath..." Kagome said bravely. Sesshoumaru admired it momentarily before cursing her stupidity.

"I'd be happy to take that offer.." Naraku chuckled, lifting his foot and kicking Kagome in the head. Her head shot back, a crack was heard, and she once again, was unconcious.

Splat.

Naraku hunched over the frumpled form of Kagome, his eyes were wide, and he gasped. Black liquid dripped from Naraku's abdomen onto Kagome and the floor, and a very pissed Sesshoumaru looked down at the hanyou.

"You will die now..." Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow green, he twisted his hand and pulled it out lashing at the back of Naraku's head.

Naraku chuckled sinisterly before allowing his miasma to slowly poison the little remaining oxygen supply left underground, a tentacle shot out from behind him and swung rapidly at Sesshoumaru, who boredly and effortlessly dodge them.

"It seems your plan will be your demise, Naraku." Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou who looked behind him at Kagome crawling towards Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took advantage of that distraction and unleashed his poison whip, hitting Naraku several times. A black liquid seeped from the new injuries Naraku had obtained, and he chuckled.

"The more you injure me, the more you poison the air, your pathetic brother and human lover will not be able to survive." He watched as Kagome hunched over Inuyasha, she fainted and laid with the unconscious hanyou.

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku, seemingly un-phased by the news Naraku had announced to him, his attacks became quick-paced and while Naraku was distracted with dodging Sesshoumaru's intense blows, he slightly let his guard down.

"Ugh..." Naraku's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sesshoumaru smirked in pure victory. Removing the Tokijin from Naraku's skull, black liquid splattered on the floor, and Naraku disappeared into dust.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, he felt annoyed having to fight another puppet. He quickly turned and scooped up Kagome who was still unconscious, and sighed in disgust when he spotted his half brother laying under her, unconscious and slightly more useless than he already was.

--

Thud.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome scolded and squirmed slightly, shooting a glare in his direction. They stood outside the steps to Kaede's village, as the white haired hanyou fell to the ground groaning in extreme discomfort.

"He's a hanyou now, he'll survive a small fall." Sesshoumaru said ignoring Kagome's protests, "Rest, you're still poisoned, you'll just make matters worse if you move about."

"I know... but I can't just leave him there! They won't know he's poisoned! Ugh! You can be so insensitive." She flailed her arms around frantically just to get a displeased growl from Sesshoumaru.

"Trust. Me. He will survive." Sesshoumaru spat out, aggressively shifting her in his arms and allowing himself to race off to the west, back to his castle.

--

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who now possessed the jewel shards, they hung around his neck now, he bent down and positioned her in his lap, she cuddled against him and frowned at Shippou's small injured form, s-he wanted to praise the small youkai for being so brave and fighting with all his power, but she wanted to scold him for being so foolish knowing the injuries he'd sustain.

She watched as a nurse wiped clean the last laceration on Shippou's body they placed medicinal ointments on is bruises and cuts before bandaging him up. No one had found the small kit because in an attempt to protect himself he had transformed into a small statue.

Kagome sighed and left all of Shippou's crayons next to his futon, along with tons and tons of paper, she expected him to be feeling a tad better tomorrow, she knew he'd want to illustrate his brave battle to proudly tell her all about it.

Sesshoumaru rose, lifting Kagome with him and began to carry her to his quaters, Kagome didn't fight, she was exhausted, after stomaching several concoctions, she needed a good amount of sleep to rid herself of all the poison she took in.

Sesshoumaru gently placed her on top of his western mattress, and then laid next to her, he ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her with the deepest, saddest eyes. Kagome gasped, never before could she imagine Sesshoumaru carrying such a sad and guilty expression.

"I am so sorry, Kagome." he nestled his nose into her neck and breathed in her scent, he felt her arms wrap around his neck before he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I am so sorry... for not being there to protect you... for failing you..."

"It's not your fault..." Kagome started but was cut off from a light kiss from Sesshoumaru, who pressed his forehead to hers.

"Understand this, please, that mark you bear just doesn't tell the world that you're mine, it's my promise to you, that I will always keep you from danger, even if it means my demise." he kissed her again, this time a lot more passionately, not leaving room for protest. She melted into his kiss, and when he broke away to let her breathe, she rested her head against his, closing her eyes, letting all of this process in her head.

He laid her back once her breathing become slower and more even, she had fallen asleep, and he was in for a long haul of not being able to be with her for awhile, he had something he needed to do, and as much as it killed him to leave her side once more, it was a must.

--

**A/N: Okay, brief update, I wrote this chapter and a chapter to my other story! Yikes! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be starting on the next chapter tomorrow and will hopefully have it posted by monday evening, if not, I will post it on Saturday, thanks again for reading and all your lovely reviews!!**

_Another Note: My text got all smushed together (meaning there was no "scene break") so I edited it thru Fan , sorry for flooding everyone's alerts!!_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the long update, I've been rather busy, but things should slow down a bit for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this story, leave credit where credit is due. The story line is mine.**

--

She looked at the sky, it was bright blue, there were light wispy clouds littering it throughout. The shade of the tree seemed like a decent place to sit, seeing her mood, she just wanted to sulk. Hugging her knees to her chest, she looked then at the ground. Shippou had fallen asleep not too long ago, he was sprawled out on his back, laying in the sun. She smiled lightly, and crawled over to the still injured pup.

"Kagome?" a familiar, but shocked voice called from behind her. She turned to be greeted with Sango dropping her things and rushing over to her. Kagome fought the tears brimming to her eyes hard, but soon lost that battle. Her best friend embraced her, and she wept into Sango's shoulder.

They walked together up the steps to Kaede's village, Kagome felt relieved that she wouldn't have to wait alone much longer, but was still deeply depressed. She cradled Shippou close to her.

-- --

Kagome wrapped a blanket around her as Sango picked at the fire, Shippou rambled on about all the fun adventures he had at Sesshoumaru's palace, and boasted about his brave fight against Naraku's minions. She giggled slightly as he showed off all his bandages and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Well then, big brave Shippou, care to get some water for me?" Sango asked handing him a bucket, he groaned and scampered out of the hut quickly.

She then looked to Kagome, the girl looked absolutely devastated. Thinking carefully on how to approach the subject of why she had returned, and how long she'd be staying. Before she could even move onto the subject, her next worry walked right into Kaede's hut.

"What the hell is this?!" the loud, jarring voice of none other than Inuyasha screeched. He dropped whatever meat he had caught and glared in disgust at Kagome, who then winced and turned away from him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku shoved past the less than pleased half demon to see the long, smooth legs of none other than Kagome, peeking out from under a blanket. "Why Kagome, it's nice to see you again!"

"Inuyasha, out, now!" Sango barked a command and glared daggers through the half demon, who refused to budge.

"No! She can get out, she can leave, she betrayed all of us! Have you forgotten that? Sesshoumaru has paired up with Naraku before, and he couldn't care less about anything but his personal gain, but she still betrayed us, for him." His words leaked with venom, but a tinge of pain. Kagome hugged the blanket around her tighter, once again fighting away tears.

"Inuyasha, this is really not necessary." Miroku tried to reason with the hot headed hanyou, much to his disappointment, Inuyasha shoved beside Miroku, and ripped away Kagome's blanket.

"Now what, you're going to cry? You were always weak, could never take a few harsh words, or reality. Get out of here, go live at your dream palace with Sesshoumaru, or did he finally get bored with you?" Inuyasha threw the blanket to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please... Inuyasha..." Kagome hugged herself, praying for some sort of miracle, that Sesshoumaru would walk through the hut entrance, and take her away, but she knew it would never happen. No, he was probably truly bored with her.

"Please, what? I wouldn't do anything for you anymore, you backstabber. You turned into Kikyou!" after he bit out those few words, the hut went dramatically silent, Sango covered her mouth, Miroku shook his head, and Kagome shivered, no doubt crying from his cruel words.

"Like, Kikyou, huh?" Kagome rose to her feet and turned to Inuyasha. She wasn't crying, her face was blank, "It's funny you should say I'm like Kikyou, although I couldn't ever be as selfish as her. I waited for you many times Inuyasha, many times I waited while you flaunted with the clay corpse. Many times I was patient when you were stubborn, I was kind when you were rude. I always stood by your side, making a true representation of the phrase 'stand by your man'." Kagome walked towards Inuyasha so she was only an arms length from him. Shippou entered the hut but remained silent, watching the scene before him.

"But you know what Inuyasha? I finally realized that you don't treat someone you love like that, I would have never treated you like that, but you continued to treat me like that. I despise you for what you've done Inuyasha, but I still care about you because you've landed a place in my heart that I will never forget, but you lost my affections to someone who deserved them." she folded her arms much like the hanyou had folded his. His ears were flat against his head, and his lip twitched slightly.

"Deserves them?! He doesn't deserve them! Have you forgotten he's tried to kill you before? Have you forgotten he's sided with Naraku before?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome who didn't even blink.

"He never sides with anyone! The only person in this room I have betrayed was you! The only reason you feel that way is because you lost me, and you know it. You finally got to feel exactly how I felt, and you didn't like it. So you're going to scream betrayal! If you want me to go, then fine." She shoved Inuyasha out of her way and strutted out of the hut.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou starred at a baffled Inuyasha, soon the trio followed Kagome in hopes of talking her into staying. Inuyasha stood alone in the hut, his fists clenched so tightly small droplets of blood dripped from them onto the hut floor.

-- --

Kagome walked briskly towards the stairs of the village, she felt bad ignoring the calls of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, but she needed to go home, she needed to get away. Her brisk walk soon turned into a jog, then to a run. She didn't know why she was running, I guess it felt better knowing that she could leave without feeling guilty anymore.

She breathed in, her lungs stung slightly, she had gotten out of shape since being with Sesshoumaru, but she kept her steady pace, the other three stopped following her by now. She broke through the forest into the clearing where the well sat.

It had been so long since she first had come through the well. She never forgot the remarkable beauty that the feudal era held. She hadn't forgotten being so scared, until Inuyasha was free from the God Tree. She somehow knew that all he really had was a rough exterior.

Sitting on the edge of the well now, she stared at the ground. Thinking about everyone she had met here, they had all tried to hurt her in some way, but she's always learned to love them. She smiled at the thought of Sesshoumaru, who was no different from the rest she had met.

Then her heart started to ache, she was confused on love, she was just a teenager trying to save the world in an entire different era from her own. She couldn't comprehend finding true love so early, many girls her age would be envious. She once thought true love was her and Inuyasha, but soon she realized that it wasn't meant to be.

She slid off the edge of the well and sat on the ground, a gentle breeze drifted by and she rested her head against the wood, closing her eyes, she was still confused on Sesshoumaru's intentions.

-- -- --

_She was sleeping soundly, he felt almost guilty doing this, but it had to be done. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her from her bed. Groggy still she rubbed her eyes and looked at him slightly confused. _

"_We're leaving soon. Get dressed." he barked the command and exited the room._

_Soon she was on his back, along with Shippou, he raced through the forest, she held on for dear life, he smirked, he knew he was much faster than his younger brother. His heart began to ache just then, he gripped her thighs tighter and quickened his pace._

_He refused to look into her eyes when they reached his destination. She was sobbing and Shippou was staring at them both confused. He gripped her wrists and pulled her away from him, pushing her back against the tree, his expression was cold._

"_I can not keep you as a pet anymore, Kagome. It is time for you to carry out your time either in your own time, or with my brother. But your time shall no longer be spent with me." he tried tuning out her pleads and sobbing. Turning his back to her he ran off, leaving her a few miles away from the well she traveled between the times with._

_His expression was blank, and still cold, but oh how his heart ached. The jewel fragment that was around his neck was his reasoning. He would keep it, he would protect it, and in turn manage to protect her. Using all of his will he trudged forward, no matter how much his better judgment told him to, he didn't turn around, or even look back._

_-- --_

She opened her eyes, tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She remembered just watching him run away. She didn't chase him, or call out to him, she just watch him, he didn't turn around, slow down, or come back. Sighing, and wiping the tears from her cheeks she stood up and perched herself at the edge of the well, before falling into the familiar glow.

Inuyasha watched her from his safe distance, he watched her cry, and think, he wished her could hold her, and make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't. For a moment he thought maybe she missed him, and maybe she had come back because of that. But he knew it wasn't ever going to be like that. He leaped into the nearest tree and took off.

-- -- --

**A/N: Kind of short and really scattered, hope I didn't confuse anyone drastically on this one. I'd like to thank my reviewers.**

**Kavfh**

**AngelofMist**

**KACE19**

**SugarOo**

**Vampirebabe2994  
chii579**

**Envy's Love**

**inuyasha1818**

**Sesshomaru's Filly**

**Winter92**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'd like to thank everyone who has faved this story, and me as an author, and all the people who have but me and my story on their alert list, I really appreciate it!**

**Once more, sorry about the really long update!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have also, like I have with my other story, composed a play for my readers!**

**Egad! What's this? The police?**

Yes, it is us! We have come with a simple request, update your stories or face our wrath!

**Orly? And what wrath do you speaketh of?**

**The wrath of melting all of your plastic 'kandi' bracelets and making really tacky furnishings from them!**

**OH DEAR! Fine, you win, for now!**

**P.S. Yes, I know there is no police, and ORLY isn't exactly a "play" type... uh. Phrase.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, I do not own anything that is under copyright that may be mentioned in this fan-based fiction. The story line was created by me.**

**--**

She must've sat at the edge of the well for some time now, because the sun that hung high in the sky was now fading off beyond the horizon. She sighed, it had been quite awhile since she had last visited Feudal Japan, she wondered how angry everyone would be with her. She wondered if Inuyasha let go of his grudge.

She also wondered, if Sesshoumaru had missed her, as much as she has missed him. She shifted, her rear end was feeling slightly sore from sitting there for awhile, and her thighs weren't to silent in protest either. She played with the straps to her new bright green backpack that she purchased since she had left her yellow one at Kaede's.

"Kagome, you're still here?" a warm and soft voice spoke from behind. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see her mother approaching her. Kagome smiled slightly, she was glad to have spent a lot of time with her mother. She helped heal the gushing of most of her emotional wounds, and gave her most of the confidence to get back in the game.

"Yes, mama. I'm having a slight... doubt, you could say." Kagome shifted again as her mother came and hugged her from behind.

"Be safe, Kagome. And remember you will always have someone who loves you. Outside of this family." Kagome leaned into her mother for a brief moment, feeling her confidence build up slightly again.

"Thanks, mama." Kagome smiled, before looking into the darkness of the well below. Her mother released her and stepped back.

She took a deep breath, then slid off the edge of the well to be taken back to her duties in the era that she seemed to have messed up.

--

His claws annihilated another demon, this task has become bothersome, searching solely off of rumors. Not to mention having to keep someone with enough spiritual powers around to purify the jewel fragments. He nodded his head to the elder woman behind him, as she approached the new fragment that laid in the blood.

"I believe we should rest, we have certainly chased every rumor we've heard of since two days ago, and even with an elevated spiritual sense, I need rest, and you might need some time to clear your head as well." the older woman spoke to Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can rest on Ah-un, but we are continuing our search. I hired you to purify, not speak an opinion." he began to walk forward, not once looking back at the old woman.

--

Inuyasha had just returned from an eventful day of rumor gathering, the small village they have landed in was too paranoid to even mention the jewel, let alone partake in gossip about it. Thoroughly annoyed, he allowed Miroku to work his magic to get them a place to stay for the night.

Sango un-loaded all of her gear, she not only carried her weapons, but also the backpack Kagome had left behind. Much to Inuyasha's distaste, she wanted to keep it around. Miroku set himself up in a comfy position on one of the futons they had placed in the room.

"Man, I'm tired of these annoying villagers being too afraid that just mentioning the jewel will get them attacked. If anything they should worry more about the interrogator!" Inuyasha huffed and sat crossed legged against the wall.

"Calm down now, Inuyasha, if anything we seem to be getting better luck, people have been pointing us to the south now for some time." Sango said while loading some wood into the small fire pit in the centre of the room. Kirara took refuge next to Miroku, and Shippou dug through the pack Sango had been carrying.

"Yes, Inuyasha, no need to get all flustered. It will just cause problems, besides without Kagome's help..." Miroku trailed off, followed quickly by Inuyasha hitting the ground with his fist.

"We don't need her help! We did just fine without her before while she was running around with Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha faced the wall in a scowl.

"If I remember, correctly, most of that time we spent searching for her... Maybe if you weren't so rude to her, we might be getting somewhere in our searches." Sango spat out bitterly. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at Sango who just prodded at the small fire.

"Enough of all this talk, Kagome was one of my best friends, and I'm not going to sit around and let some selfish half-demon speak so negatively about her. You brought it upon yourself. Inuyasha." Sango glared daggers at Inuyasha who just sneered back.

"I think we all need some rest!" Miroku jumped into the conversation with a nervous laugh.

--

Kagome tossed her green backpack out of the well, and shortly after followed her climbing out. She picked her pack up and walked toward Kaede's village. She wondered if they would be there, waiting on her all this time, or have moved on without her.

She approached Kaede's hut to be greeted by some of the villagers, she walked through the entrance and frowned, no one was there, not even Kaede. She set her pack down and walked over to the fire, there were just dim embers, she prodded at them, and then tossed some small twigs she found laying around into the fire.

"Ah, Kagome. I see you've returned." Kaede spoke from behind. Kagome jumped slightly and laughed nervously. "You have returned to obviously find that Inuyasha and others are not here." Kagome nodded and looked at the ground.

--

"They left not to long ago, they were heading south." Kaede said looking at Kagome who just played with the hem of her skirt. Kaede placed more wood onto the fire, while the stew she had prepared boiled, filling her hut with a delicious aroma.

"I see..." Kagome said, breaking the small bit of silence. The confidence her mother had instilled in her instantly diminished. She didn't know what she would do now.

"It has been many full moons, hasn't it Kagome." Kaede said as more of a statement than a question. Kagome nodded again looking at the pot of boiling vegetables, beef, and spices. "They had waited for as long as they could, but duty calls in this era, and can not be put off."

Kagome felt slightly guilty, but then she breathed in and thought back to how much everyone has put up with her, and how much she has given up for everyone else. She suddenly knew she had it the best, because when they're not around she still has her mama, grandpa, and brother.

She stood to her feet, Kaede looked up at the young miko with a slight smirk. Kagome pulled her pack up and over her shoulder and walked towards the door. She looked back at Kaede who stayed seated facing the opposite direction.

"Now before you go, you might want to know, your modern contraption has stayed on the side of my hut. If you would require it." Kaede continued to prod at the fire beneath the pot.

"Thank you so much Kaede, for everything..." Kagome smiled at the back of the old miko's head, before walking briskly to the side of the hut to obtain her bicycle.

-

His nose picked up a very familiar scent, he tilted his head up towards the moon resting high in the sky as the scent of lavender reached his nostrils, he smiled softly.

"She is coming this way..." he said seemingly speaking with himself. His partners looked at each other with puzzled glances before sniffing the air themselves.

Surely, a few minutes later, Kagome came peaking over the hill, she was huffing heavily, as mounted on her strange object from her time.

Ginta and Hakkaku both were seated on either side of the tree Kouga was leaning against. He flashed a toothy smile at the young miko. Who almost fell of her bicycle, obviously not expecting to see the wolf demon and his companions.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" she exclaimed, for a moment Kouga's heart swelled, before sinking slightly again as she jumped at him into a friendly embrace. She was grateful to have run into the speedy wolf demon and his loyal companions, however, she didn't know how to ask him for his help.

"I am glad to see you as well, Kagome." Kouga spoke softly, his heart was still sore from the realization she had found someone to love. He felt her tense in his arms, so he released her and looked in her eyes.

"Sis, you need something?" Ginta said in an almost knowing tone. Kagome laughed nervously as Kouga raised a brow before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it, sis? We'll be happy to help!" Hakkaku spoke up approaching her side, with a wide smile on his face.

"Well..." Kagome shuffled her foot around in the dirt nervously, how could she ask Kouga for help? She knew he surely was still heart-sore over what had happened. She felt an arm place itself over her shoulder, she looked up at Kouga who smiled down at her.

"Whatever it is, I'll be glad to help, Kagome." Kouga pulled her closer to him, he might not get to have her forever, but he gets to have her for right now.

-

Inuyasha sat on guard outside the bath house, per Sango's request whilst her and Shippou bathed. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes, sinking deeper into thought.

"_Kikyou and I share a common bond with one thing... we both have the strong desire to be with you."_

_He paused and looked at her with shock, after making a decision that had everyone at his throat, after all that time, she still cared. _

"_I just have one thing to ask of you..." a slight look of confusion crossed his face before she continued, "Please, Inuyasha, can I stay with you?"_

_Soon, hand in hand they walked back to Kaede's village._

"Damn her..." Inuyasha said aloud, to no one but himself. His eyes slowly opened as he remembered that he was supposed to hate her for betraying him.

"That does it!" Inuyasha spoke once more to himself, his nose held high. "She doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is collecting the sacred jewel shards. But before I defeat Naraku, I must defeat Sesshoumaru. He has two things that belong to me..." He moved forward slightly as the door to the bathing house slid open.

"You can't think quietly, can you?" Sango said slightly frustrated, she threw Kagome's bag over her shoulder and walked out with Shippou in tow. She smiled to herself, quite pleased with what Inuyasha had said.

--

She held onto Kouga tightly as they raced through the forest, her hair was being blown in all directions, she almost had forgotten how quick he was. The silence and tension was almost un-bearable, she frowned remembering that one day she will have to call upon Kouga in favor again.

"I'm wondering..." Kouga broke the silence, she looked at him, he clearly was bothered by something.

"What's that?"

"Why aren't you traveling with Sesshoumaru? Why had he not come to take you to the south with him, if that is your destination?" Kouga felt her tense and start to tremble, he instantly scolded himself, as it was obvious it was the wrong thing to ask.

"I'm sorry..." Kouga began, before he was cut short.

"He and I do not accompany each other anymore..." Kagome fought back her tears, she knew Kouga could sense her sadness. "So I will accompany Inuyasha and the others once more to continue my duty collecting the jewel."

Kouga nodded, and remained quiet, he knew he could not compete between the two inu-brothers. It ached his heart so, but he had to be strong, because right now she needed him, and that was enough.

--

A/N: Hooray for an update! I'm trying to post this rather quickly, so I will just make a super quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! And a super quick thanks to everyone who has read my story/faved/alerted etc.

Thanks again! Another update will come soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I AM ALIVE STILL I PROMISE. So, I work at a store, that gets really busy for the holidays. I'm sorry guys, I really appreciate all of my reviewers and readers, you all are simply wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: If you own it, and can prove it, then it's obviously not mine. **

**----lol-------^o^-----**

The smell surrounding the area was delicious, it was filled with the deep rich aroma of cooked meat, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had a hard time controlling their drooling. After much debate and a few arguments, they let Kagome cook the food they brought back. They did not regret their decision.

"There, it looks much more appealing now that it's cleaned and cooked, not like that bloody furry thing you were going to shove in your mouths." Kagome said, matter of factly while she signaled Ginta to pull the meat off of the fire.

"Now don't pick at it! It needs to rest and cool down a bit!" All three of the wolves faces fell.

"Say, Kagome, I didn't know you were such a good cook." Kouga said examining her handy work with the meat. "Not like I'm an expert, we usually eat our stuff raw."

"Yeah, sis, usually cooked meat looks dry and unappealing to us, but you did a nice job." Hakkaku praised with Kouga. Ginta just nodded in agreement while helping her move a pot of water onto their bootleg "stove" as Kagome called it.

"Thanks guys." Kagome smiled, she liked to feel appreciated, she felt so useless and down lately. She hummed quietly while placing the vegetables she cut up into the pot as the water began to heat up. She sat back on her heels, and stared off almost blankly into the pot of water.

She jumped slightly when she felt a warm arm slink around her, she smiled, it was just Kouga, she wondered who she thought it would be. She blushed slightly, of course she thought it would be him, not anyone else. Kagome sighed and leaned into Kouga.

"You know, no guy is worth letting yourself be down over. I promise you, there are more people who would love to see your beautiful smile, rather then seeing your tears over one man." Kouga spoke softly, he smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. It felt good having a friend, she did feel bad over Sesshoumaru and she felt bad she hurt Inuyasha, and Kouga, and everyone else.

"Thanks." She whispered, she nuzzled her head into Kouga's shoulder. She never knew she would ever let herself be so close to the wolf, but she realized that he knew that he only held a spot for friendship in her heart.

-----101------

His pure golden eyes looked like they could pierce right through the very soul of the vicious dragon demon before them. The dragons talons no doubt would slash through human flesh like it was rice paper, the deadly liquid that secreted from it's fangs was putrid, and soon the floral and brush around started dying. All these small reminders of why he was taking on such a long and annoying task, he lifted up Tokijin and walked calmly towards the beast, he did not wince nor flinch once with it's vicious roar.

Soon there was a stomach curling splatter, followed by the sound of a sword being put back into it's sheath. The priestess who remained hidden behind Ah-un peeked out, to see the silver haired prince standing in a pool of crimson, just looking down.

"What are you waiting for?" his voice was cool, but held nothing in it, just like his stare. The elderly woman walked over to where Sesshoumaru had been standing and recovered another jewel fragment, they had been on this journey for quite awhile now. He would force people to give him information, he would hunt, he would kill, she would purify the shard, he would repeat the process.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." the elderly woman sat once more on the back of Ah-un. "I always ponder your intentions, a powerful demon like yourself with much honor and pride should not tamper into the affairs tied to the Shikon Jewel."

"You are paid to purify the jewel, you do not need to know my intentions." Sesshoumaru said, the elderly priestess was still curious, he was so cold and lifeless, but so very powerful, what did he need the jewel for.

"As it is, Lord." she finished, he ignored her and just continued onward, looking for a new village to try and gather some information.

------^w^----

It was getting dark, Kagome threw some dried shurbs she found nearby onto the fire, Ginta and Hakkaku offered to clean her wares at a spring they saw not too far away, Kouga was the only one who remained.

"Kagome." Kouga looked at her, she was staring up at the sky, admiring the clash of purple and blue with yellow, pink and orange. She didn't look at him, but nodded her head to let him know she was listening.

"I am sorry for what I did to Sesshoumaru and you, I hope you have forgiven me. I just need to know why you are here, and why are you alone."

Kagome tensed up slightly she looked down at the fire, Kouga moved next to her and rubbed his hand lightly up and down her back, tears slowly fell from her eyes and she looked back up at the sky.

"He said he could not keep me as a pet anymore. I thought we shared something strong, maybe he got tired of me, bored. I always thought that I was too ordinary for this time." Kagome said, her voice didn't crack, but tears still traced her cheeks.

"You are definitely far from ordinary, Kagome." Kouga rubbed her shoulder with his hand, and she leaned her head against it. He couldn't help but notice the small smile that she allowed to grace her face. He knew silently she was thanking him for being there.

----T~T------

The sky was dark, nothing but stars littered it for what would be miles upon miles. He did not know why he took a sudden interest in the sky, he did not know what was stopping him. As unsure as he was he knew that his next move was going to take all of his strength.

"Damn her." he swore out loud, though no one was around to hear him. A sudden gust of wind blew his long silver hair around in wild lashes. His red kimono rustled in the wind, and he still stood there, like he was tied just to that one particular spot.

'Why should I go after her? Surrender all of my pride, do all of that for her just so she can still be in love with my brother? Even if she ended up with me, it would be because he did not want her.' Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, lost deep in thought.

"But she's done it for me..." he recalled his earlier flashback and took in a deep breath, and like he predicted, with all of his power he took off into a sprint. His arms flared out on his sides, and the air hit his face. He would not stop until he found her.

----o.o.o.o.o-----

Kagoe was asleep now, but the wolf trio still remained awake, they sensed him coming closer. Although Kouga and Inuyasha did not ever manager to get along, even though both of them would never find themselves with Kagome, he traced his fingers down the sleeping girls face and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome. For everything, good luck." he whispered, and soon, Ginta, Hakkaku, and he left the area. Just barely missing the appearance of Inuyasha.

He stood at the campsite, he could smell that mangy wolf and his companions all over the place. He was just thankful that he did not have to encounter him, it would make this task a lot more complicated then it already was. He saw here there, her chest was rising and falling in an even pattern – surely she was alseep.

"Stupid girl." He simply said as he grabbed her pack and threw it over his shoulder, soon he picked her up, sleeping bag and all, and left the area. They would meet with the other definitely by morning. He looked down at her face, she looked calm, but she had been crying, it was apparent. He smiled softly, she still had a firm grip on his heart.

---:o:o:o:o:o-------

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading this story, I had felt bad for not updating in awhile so I managed to squeeze together this chapter. I know many want to know if Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be back together, you'll just have to wait and read the next few chapters to find out. :)

This story is far from over – for those who are questioning. Now I'd like to take the time to thank some of my reviewers.

She Devil85

Marie 53

Sugar0o

Megan Consoer

AnimeAngel41

SayaHaji1648

inuyasha1818

fangz

Sesshoumaru's Filly

KACE19

Nancy Coogle

Lunamoon12

Mayumi Crescent Moon

Thank you. Thank you also to my new watchers and people who have added me to their favorites.

I will update soon! If anyone here is reading Mourning Glory, I will also update that by Monday!

Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!!!


End file.
